


Trench Coat Angel

by consultingassbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Dean, Castiel is Not Innocent, Castiel is Not Oblivious, Charlie Bradbury & Sam Winchester Friendship, Charlie Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Ships It, Dean Loves Castiel, Dean in Denial, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is Not Amused, Dean is So Done, Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Castiel, Drunk Dean, Drunken Shenanigans, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Gay Panic, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, Massage, POV Multiple, Pretending to Be Gay, Sam Ships It, Sam is Not Amused, Scared Dean, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Top Castiel, Work In Progress, sort of, temporary human castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingassbutt/pseuds/consultingassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Sam band together in an attempt to get Dean to acknowledge his feelings for his angel, Castiel. However, Cas shuts Dean out and refuses to answer his prayers, which makes Charlie and Sam's mission ten times more difficult. But they say love always finds a way, and somehow Dean and Castiel end up on a hunt in a couples resort pretending to be in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curious Case Of Sam Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets a new angel, and Sam snoops around.

** Dean **

* * *

 

Dean wakes to a soft " _whoosh_ " sound. He immediately grabs the demon blade from under his pillow and jumps out of his bed. There is a woman standing directly over him, watching him _very_ closely. _She’s hot._ Dean notes. He winks at her. There's no reaction. S _he’s gorgeous, am I dreaming? Definitely not dreaming!_ _She resisted the blue steel. She was definitely not human either then._ Before the girl can even blink, Dean is standing in front of her, knife pointed at her neck. _Weird_. Dean thought. _She doesn’t seem surprised, or angry, and she isn’t trying to kill me yet with her ‘demon mojo’._ He lets his eyes drift over to her face, she is inhumanly pretty. He pinches his hand to remind himself to stay focused. It was so hard, though!

"Don't move." He yells, trying to maintain a confident voice. "Stay right where you are. Now listen you black-eyed bitch, you follow my rules, or I’ll send you right back to hell."

"Hello, Dean." The woman responds, staring straight into his eyes, without blinking. "I'm not a demon, you see." She replies instantly. She grabs the holy water off of Dean's dresser and drinks it. Dean stares at her, waiting for her eyes to turn black, or for her to start screaming as the holy water burns her throat. None of these situations transpire, to Dean's surprise. The hunter was clueless, what other creature could 'teleport'? "I'm not a monster Dean. I just want to assist you." The woman states, glaring at Dean as if she is staring into his soul. _Maybe she is._ Dean raises an eyebrow, _how can he trust this chick? Yeah, she is pretty. Actually, she is gorgeous, and she sounds pretty sincere, but that was impossible, no one ever just wanted to help._ Dean always said shoot first, ask questions later, but there is something about her dark grey eyes, and silky chestnut hair that makes him want to trust her. Not fully trust her- obviously- but enough to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"What do you want?" Dean shakes his head. “What do you think I could possibly need from you?" He counters coldly.

The woman's expression darkens in response to Dean's second question. Her face looks broken like someone had just stabbed her right in the heart. "My name is Ariel, and I am an angel of the lord." Dean listens vacantly, Cas, Gabriel, and Balthazar were the only 'good' angels, and they are all dead. Dead. Gone. Forever. Dean’s head surges with memories of Castiel and him in Purgatory. He recalls that he tried to pull Castiel out of Purgatory with him, but his hand slipped. Now, Cas was in purgatory forever, all because of Dean. Goddamnit! Dean got Cas put in purgatory in the first place, and he told himself he'd only forgive himself for that if he got Cas out with him. And he couldn’t even do that. Flashback to the look on Castiel’s face as he yelled, “Dean!” but it was too late. This was all Dean’s fault. He could’ve saved him. But he didn’t.

"All my angel friends are gone!" Dean yells. "As far as I know all the other angels are dicks. So basically, angel or not, I will stab you in the face.” And with that the ‘Angel’ disappears, although he could’ve sworn he saw a tear stream down her face before she flew away. Dean sighs, his ‘hunter skills’ were getting ‘rusty’. He never had a soft spot for these creatures before.

**Sam**

* * *

So, that’s how Sam found Dean in his room, demon knife in hand, and face as red as a tomato.

“Do I want to know?” Sam asks, glaring at Dean quizzically.

“Get out, you're standing on my turf now! Learn how to knock, Sammy!” Dean grunts. He joins Sam in the doorway and stretches out his hand, escorting him out. Sam rolls his eyes, as Dean slams the door in his face. Sam knows something is up, and as usual Dean wasn’t going to talk about it with him. Although, it didn’t take Sherlock Holmes to realize Dean was hiding something. Sam would walk in and see Dean pushing some lore books to the side, and placing his hand indiscreetly over them. Conclusion: Dean doesn't want to talk about whatever he was ‘obsessing’ over. Sam tries to ask Dean what is going on, but he just makes up some stupid lie about helping a friend. Bad move. Sam knows Dean doesn't have any.

Essentially, you could say that Sam did something he probably shouldn’t have. Something that would eventually get him into big trouble. _Better sorry than safe._ Sam decides, trying to reassure himself. Dean leaves to buy some food for them, and Sam asks to stay behind to help look for a case. Of course, as soon as he hears the impala back out of the garage, he walks into Dean’s room. Everything is in it’s place, Deans iPod on his bed, his headphones plugged in, the demon knife under his pillow, and his guns all perfectly hung on the wall. He steps in further and glances toward the closet. **Sam! What the hell? Privacy, dude! Do you even know what that word means?** Sam imagines Dean saying. I _’m just making sure everything is_ okay _because you won’t talk to me about whatever you’re hiding._ Sam imagines his reply and opens Dean’s closet.

The door creaks a little, and Sam spins around cautiously, laughing when he realizes that he made the noise. Everything seemed totally normal until Sam pushed Dean’s clothes to the sides, revealing a bulletin-board-like mess of articles, pictures, and notes. Sam doesn't expect to find whatever he is currently staring at.

There are pictures of a girl. She's all nice grey eyes and long auburn hair. At first Sam thinks Dean has some creepy crush on a random girl, but it was unlike Dean to hide that sort of thing. Maybe she was another hunter, and Dean didn’t want Sam to disapprove. He takes a closer look at the pictures, his eye catching the dates circled in red pen. He doesn’t notice anything obscure about the dates at his first glance, but eventually he cracks a smile.

There are newspaper clippings next to each picture. Sam recognises the one headlined, **No More Cattle In Seattle** , it was from an article that led them to the vampire case he and Dean solved last week. Each headline matched a case they solved. Coincidentally, the date and location of the pictures matched the exact date and location of the case.

Sam is furious that Dean hasn't told him about their stalker. Dean is probably researching this freaky chick, maybe trying to figure it out on his own, but nevertheless Sam is hurt that Dean's keeping secrets again. None of it makes sense, so he decides he and Dean are going to have a little chat when he got back.

** Dean **

* * *

Dean had read about 90% of the world’s angel lore, and he had jack with an extra side of squat! It was pretty depressing actually, all he got was that Ariel is an archangel, and Angelic Ambassador of Nature, Animals, Elementals, Divine Magic, and Manifestation. As soon as Dean announces his arrival, Sam begins eyeing him suspiciously with his bitchface set to maximum intensity.

"Well, Sammy, nice to see ya too, Sunshine." Dean teases, with a very unconvincing smile. 

“Are we going to talk about this? C’mon man?” Sam finally asks. 

“Talk about what? You decide it's time to let the princess hair go yet, Rapunzel?” Dean chuckles, setting the shopping bags down on the table. 

“Dude, I know something’s up, you never research. You’re always doing burger runs, shooting things, or moping about how everything is your fault.” Sam lectures.

“I don’t mope!” Dean claims, rolling his eyes. Sam is immediately thrown into a laughing fit at this response. Which prompts Dean to open his mouth, and point a finger obnoxiously at Sam, and then close his mouth in defeat and begin to leave the room.

“If you’re trying to bring Cas back-” Sam mumbles loudly enough for Dean to hear. Dean's smile collapses, his expression hardening. "Shit- sorry I uh didn't mean to pluck a nerve, I just worry. I saw the books you were reading and they're all about angels so I-"

“I’m not trying to bring him back! He’s never coming back Sammy. He’s gone forever and it’s all my fault, so don’t you dare bring it up!” Dean interrupts, and with that he storms out of the room. Sam figures Dean had retreated to his room when he hears a door slam.


	2. Hello Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean reminisces about Cas.  
> Compromising things occur.  
> Sam does a little research.

** Dean **

* * *

 

Dean sits on the edge of his bed staring blankly at the wall. He keeps replaying memories of Cas and him in purgatory. He's crushing every last ounce of happiness he ever had with the guilt of leaving Cas in purgatory. He was so close, and then..."DEAN!" Castiel yelled, and their hands broke apart. He let Cas down. _Dean Winchester, who's only talent is his ability to somehow always let people down_. He felt a delicate tap on his shoulder, distracting him from his thoughts. The elder Winchester lifts his gaze from the bed, and Ariel was there, sitting beside him.

"Hello, Dean." She murmurs, placing a delicate hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean is speechless, he can't decide if it was the warm familiarity of the way Ariel addressed him just like Castiel used to, if it was his amazement that she is still there for him, or possibly the fact that he wants her there. He wants so badly to trust her. He wants to give in and let her help him, but he can't. He reminds himself that he lets down everyone he loves. It's inevitable, Dean can't let anyone near him, he can't risk that.

"Why are you here?" Dean inquires, turning his head to meet the angel's deep grey eyes. He'd lose himself forever in those eyes if he stared any longer. Swallowing nervously, Dean carefully removes the angel's hand from his shoulder.

"I want to help you, Dean." She insists, smiling sincerely.

"Why?" Dean asks. It came out rather sharp, and he clenches his teeth as he notices the harshness of his tone. Ariel tilts her head ever so slightly, and Dean's eyes glaze over with a tinge of sadness. "D-do all angels do that?"

"Do what?" She cocks her head again.

"The weird-tilty-head thingy." He gestures shyly to her dubious face.

"I don't understand-"

Dean waves his hand slightly, "Whatever, it doesn't matter. Uh, we're getting distracted. Just tell me why you're so determined to help me. I've got Sammy, I've been through Heaven, Purgatory, Hell and back, so I think I've got me covered." Dean stares down at the ground somberly, "I've already lost enough people, I don't want to lose more, so I think we should just go our separate ways and call it a day."

"I want to help you because you are a good man, Dean. I believe in you." The angel sighs.

"Warning, I'm bad news, last time someone said that to me, they went crazy, and then got killed," Dean announces patting his hands on his knees to get up off the bed. "I'm saying no deal."

"Wait!" Ariel blurts, grabbing Dean's wrist as he makes his way out of the door. Their faces are so close, mere inches apart, and they stand there, staring into each other's eyes.

Then something crazy happens. Something way too crazy, and wrong in so many ways. Dean's mind loses the battle, and his heart claims victory as he leaned in towards the angel. His head tilts and then they're kissing. Their eyes are both closed, so they can't see, but they can feel each other's hearts as the distance between them disappears. It was a firey kiss, full of passion. It's as if they need each other; need each other like they need oxygen. She smells like heaven, like flowers, and vanilla, and if happiness had a smell, that is what she smelt of. Her lips are soft against his chapped ones and it all feels so perfect, so right. When Dean finally pulls away, Ariel took control, pulling their bodies back together, Dean couldn't resist. Her hands are on his broad chest, and he runs his fingers through her long silky hair. Ariel proceeds to bite Dean's bottom lip, and he melts into it. Everything is perfect.

Everything WAS perfect, until Sam Winchester, master of ruining moments since the beginning of time, opens the door. The bumbling sasquatch chooses to just stand there with his jaw hanging down. Dean immediately jumps back and gazes at the angel as if to say, ‘do-something-make-him-forget-or-something.’ The angel’s eyes pop open as if she just registered what had transpired, and with a pitiful look directed at Dean she disappears.

“THAT’S HER!” Sam interjects, clamping his hand over his mouth as soon as he realizes what he’d said.

“You know her?” Dean said squeezing his hands into fists. “What the hell man?”

“No, I don’t know her. I just feel like I’ve seen her before.” Sam says unconvincingly. He tries changing the subject before saying something he would regret. “Hey, I have the right to be mad also. You’re kissing some random non-human creature…AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME! You could get us killed Dean! She could be tricking you. I clearly remember agreeing to no hookups into the bunker.”

“It’s none of your business. You wouldn’t have known if you hadn’t barged into MY room! Y'know there's this thing called knocking, you're supposed to do it before you enter into my territory.” Dean retorts sharply.

Sam takes a deep breath; he has to tell Dean, because then maybe Dean would be honest with him. “Dean, you’ve been acting suspicious lately. I was worried about you. One day when you went out for food or something, and I went into your room. You had this creepy looking hunteresque research board in your closet, so I know something’s up.”

“Sam, I’m going to put locks on the doors if you don’t learn to ask before you snoop into someone else’s space.” Dean grunts.

“I saw the pictures, Dean. Now tell me who she is…and why she’s after us.” Sam insists.

“Fine, but only because I’m at a dead end with some research myself, so if I tell you you’re going to have to help me!”

“I can't believe you wouldn't tell me sooner.” Sam scowls. “Spill.”

“Her name is Ariel, she’s an angel. She keeps offering to help us out. She’s already kind of helping us behind our backs, though, these past few cases have been way too easy.” Dean shakes his head. “That's all I got, man.”

“Uh…did you ask why she-uh Ariel, wait Dean, what’s her full name?”

“What do you mean, it’s Ariel.”

“Weird that you don’t have a nickname cause you give all your other angels nicknames.” Sam teases.

“It’s cause I don’t exactly trust her.” Dean mumbles.

Sam chuckles, “You don’t trust her, of course, that’s why you were kissing her.”

“SAMANTHA WINCHESTER IF YOU-“ Dean shouts, chasing Sam out of his room.

“Dean, I’m just messing with you.” Sam admits, laughing mockingly as Dean kicks him to the floor.

“Bitch!” Dean snarls, as he holds Sam’s face to the ground.

“-urk” Sam tries to rebuttal but it comes out weak. Dean eventually gets up and walks back to his room. He needs sleep, and passes out as soon as his head hits the pillow. That night he dreams of Castiel, and his pained expression as he fell from Dean’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments if you have any suggestions/compliments/criticisms. thanks!


	3. The return of Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is back in town:
> 
> "It all started when God saved him from purgatory, he wound up in a forest, with nothing but a broken heart and angel grace. He still hadn’t forgiven himself, no, Castiel would never forgive himself for letting Dean down. So Castiel decided that he would start over. He inhabited the vessel of a coma patient, who was never waking up. Her name was Catherine, and her soul was pure. So Castiel, in the body of Catherine, became a librarian. There was so much knowledge in books, but Castiel liked them because they would take his mind off of things. So Castiel went on for a year in the library, but one day everything changed."

**Castiel**

* * *

 

‘What was I thinking? I really messed up this time.’ Castiel accuses, staring in the mirror.

It all started when God saved him from purgatory. Castiel wound up in a forest, with nothing but a broken heart and his grace. He still hadn’t forgiven himself. No...Castiel would never forgive himself for letting Dean down. Castiel decided that he would start over. He inhabited the vessel of a coma patient, who was never waking up. Her name was Catherine, and her soul was pure. Consequently, Castiel, in the body of Catherine, became a librarian. There is a myriad sum of knowledge held in books; Castiel enjoyed reading because the stories would take his mind off of his troubles. The angel went on for a year working in the library, until one day everything changed.

“Hi my name is Agent Plant, and this is my partner Agent  Kilmister.” A familiar voice declares. Castiel glances up, and there they are. The Winchesters. Dean. Castiel smiles too wide and stares too long at those magnificent green eyes. The whole day is a blur. All Castiel can think about is how Dean keeps sneaking him glances between ‘reading’.

The day is over as soon as it had began, but not without planting a seed in the mind of the lonely angel. _What if he could help Dean again. He could change his name, and be his guardian angel again. He could restore Dean’s trust!_  And that’s what he did. He teleported to Dean, and said his name was Ariel, but Dean refused his help. So Castiel protected Dean from the sidelines. He planted evidence for the boys, to lead them to the monsters they hunted, and he made sure neither of the boys ever got hurt.

However, Castiel got bored eventually. He missed Dean too much, and he had to appear to him again. That’s when Castiel ruined everything. He took advantage of the hunter. Dean had kissed him, and he gave in. He could have pulled away, he could have said no, but he didn’t. What would Dean do if he found out? He would need a new vessel since the news was searching for Catherine Lanes. He would have to take back Jimmy’s body, and Dean would find out. Or he’d tell Dean.

“What have I done?” Castiel rests his head in his hands.

The only way to fix this was to set out and finish what he’d started. He began by returning Catherine’s body to the hospital and restoring Jimmy Novak’s.

** Dean **

* * *

 

“Hello, Dean.” He greets the hunter, his voice cracking as he utters the name that he's been longing to say out loud.

“Cas?” Dean sits up in his bed. “Just a dream, just a dream, Dean wake up, it’s just a dream.” Dean reminds himself.

“No, I’m afraid it’s not Dean.” Cas coos. Dean rises, making his way towards Castiel, he gazes at him like the angel will disappear any moment.

“Th-then how? You can’t be. I failed you Cas, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me Cas!” Dean stammers over his words, wrapping Castiel up in his arms. Castiel beams, feeling Dean's desperation through the hug. He decides he never wants to let go.

“Dean, you didn’t fail me. I let go. I didn’t deserve to be saved, I’m so sorry. It’s not your fault. God saved me, he brought me back.” Cas admits, pulling away from Dean.

“Cas, you still got your wings?” Dean swallows, still unable to believe that Castiel is there, right in front of him. He never thought he’d see him again.

“Yes. But if my wings should fail me, Dean. Please meet me with another pair.” Cas recites winking.

“Cas? What happened to you? Did you just quote Led Zeppelin at me?” Dean squints his eyes in confusion. Usually, he is the one making the references and Castiel is the one giving him the ‘dear in the headlights’ glare.

“Yes. I read a book about them, I liked that lyric, so I kept it.” Castiel declares proudly.

Dean pulls him back into his arms insistently, “I missed you, buddy." He whispers, closing his eyes. Dean doesn't know how long he stands there clinging onto Cas, but he knows that hugging for any longer would label them something other than friends, so he steps back.  

"Cas, can we go somewhere? I need a break from all the hunting stuff.” Dean offers. _God, he was so happy to have Cas back!_

“Where are you suggesting we go, Dean?” Cas tilts his head, making Dean smile.

“Ah, I don’t know, we’ll just drive around, I’ll find some bar.” The hunter shrugs nonchalantly. 

“Okay, Dean.” Cas said nodding. 

“Cas can you zap us outside? I’m avoiding Sam because he’s being a whiny bitch.” Dean informs the shorter man. Cas presses his fingers to Deans temple, and they are spontaneously outside.

“Alright Cas, you get the shotgun.” Dean directs, opening the shotgun door. Cas gets inside, failing at suppressing his smile. _  
_

“Why are you smiling, buddy?” Dean inquires cheerfully.

“I am simply glad to be back.”

There's a long pause before Dean finally pierces the heavy silence. “Music?” Dean suggests. Cas nods and Dean turns on the radio. Dean’s face goes pale when he recognizes the first few notes of the song.

_~I wanna be a star and buy a hundred guitars_   
_Eat everything I can bite_   
_I wanna feel a little danger, feel a little stranger_   
_Angel City tonight~_

“Dean, what does it mean angel city?” Cas asks monotonously, staring at Dean curiously.

“I don’t know Cas, It’s just a song.” Dean shrugs. “So how long have you been back for?” 

“I’m sorry.” Castiel turns to face Dean, looking like a sad child who was just told that Santa wasn’t real. The song played in the background _~We're such bad ass dudes, Almost can't stand it myself~_ Dean rolls his eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay, you can tell me.”

“One year.”

“Cas, why didn’t you come here sooner?”

“You said you didn’t want help.”

“No I didn’t.”

Silence. Aside from the song. Cas looked out the window and Dean continued driving. _~I want to be an intellectual, heterosexual. Angel City tonight. ~_ Cas shoots Dean a shocked glance.

“God is utterly indifferent to sexual orientation.” Cas informs the hunter, eyes gazing stoically out of the window.

“Thanks for sharing Cas. Kinda random though…” Dean swallows the last few words.

“It’s not random. Your song said something about being a heterosexual so I just wanted to clarify for you that God is indifferent to sexuality.”

“Ooookay Cas.” Dean blurts out, letting the subject matter fade. “Well, we're here." Dean points to a bar, it looked really small-towny. The sign reads _BAR_ in bright white lights, except the R was flickering out. Dean parks close to the front and jumps out of the car. Castiel follows Dean in silence to the counter.

"Can I help you two?" A big old man with a goatee echoes loudly.

"Yeah, I'll take the strongest whiskey you got. And my friend will have -uh Cas...what do you want?" Cas shrugs. "Uh just get him the same thing." The bartender nods, and Dean and Cas sit down at the tall stools by the counter. The bartender hands them their drinks and Dean sighs. Cas immediately gulped his glass down, and the bartender shakes his head and laughs.

The angel's eyes widen. "Dean!"

"Huh," Dean mumbles looking over at Cas and downing a shot of whatever the hell he had in his glass. "Whaat?"

"I thought it s'impossible for me to get drunk, but I'm beginning to doubt the factuality of that assumption." The angel looks up at Dean for an answer.

"Cas, 'salright, don't worry," Dean slurs, taking another shot. Castiel nods. Dean turns his barstool to face Castiel. "Aaalright, time to talk."

Castiel giggles,"Dean, about why I didn't come back for two years... I was guilty of betraying you. I didn't think I deserved to be saved. Remember that time when I first met you. After you stabbed me I told you-I told you that you didn't think you deserved to be saved-"

" I remember," Dean smiles sheepishly. "Hey Cas, It's all okay now, I undersssstand. It's-we all make mistakes Cas!" Dean taps Cas on the shoulder, and Cas smirks. "Sam didn't-Sam, what about Sam, oh right- Sam didn't search for us when we were in...y'know... he just ran off to live some apple pie life with some chick." Dean pouts. He lost track of how many shots he'd had now. Cas is grinning lazily, and slumping his body over the counter. 

"Sam probably thought it was the bestest thing he could do for you, Deean." Cas assures, nodding.

"Then I met this angel. Her name was Ariel, and she said she wasn't evil, but I didn't trust her and so I sent her away. CAAAAAS YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!" Cas rolls his head back to look at Dean. "Then kissed the angel, only 'cuz she reminded me of someone, and I dunno who, but she reminded me of someone. Do ya know who the angel Ariel is?"

Cas gulps. "I've heard the name before. How come you never kissed me, Dean?"  _WHAT WAS HE THINKING!? Words were slipping out of his mouth uncontrollably. He had to stop now. Before he ruined everything.  
_

"Oh okay. WOWCAS! I gotan _idea,_ " Dean stands up and glares at Cas. Dean shifts his head and pulls Cas toward him. They stare at each other for a while, as if waiting for one of them to pull away, but neither of them did. And then Dean's chapped lips meet his soft ones, closing the space between them. Cas feels electricity flow through him, his eyes shoot open, and he can't even recall closing them. Castiel's heart takes control, and he tugs Dean's arm pulling him fiercely out of the bar and into the cold air.  

**Castiel**

* * *

 

As soon as the door shuts behind them, Dean shoves Cas back. Hard. Castiel gasps and the lights in the bar go out. Dean laughs and slams him up against the wall, slotting them together. Cas can tell Dean was smiling, even with his eyes shut. The kiss is powerful. Cas can't understand how he is freezing and burning at the same time. Castiel is losing it, he's falling apart, slowly unraveling as Dean tugs his coat and pushes back. Dean's hands clutch the angel's waist tightly. Castiel doesn't want to stop. He flips them around, his arms rest around Dean's neck, his fingers twining in his hair. Their hearts are both beating rapidly, Castiel smiles and kisses Dean harder. Dean's mouth is fierce against his, causing Cas to make a strangled sound. _One more touch and he would die,_ he was sure, _He would never survive this._ Cas pushed Dean away and leaned his back against the wall, panting. 

"Yeeeeerrr eyes are very special Cas. I like 'em." Dean chuckles. And then Dean passes out on the floor by his feet. Castiel suspects that he's unconscious due to the lack of sleep, and intake of alcohol. He didn't want to cause a scene so he picks Dean up and carries him into the impala, setting him down in the back row. Castiel sits down beside Dean and scoots over, trying to give Dean more space. Dean stretches out, placing his head in Castiel's lap. Castiel smiles, because he is happiest when Dean is happy. Castiel brushes his fingers gently through Dean's hair. 

Eventually, Dean's eyes flutter open, and he sits up. Squinting, he whispers, "Caaas?"

"Dean," Cas responds, perking up.

" 'm Toodrunk to drive back." Dean responds drowsily. Castiel places his fingers on Dean's warm forehead, and Dean closes his eyes. But when he opened them, they were still in the impala. "Cas, what's wrong?"

"Dean, something is draining my power. I don't understand." Cas replies nervously.

"We'll figure it out later, I gotta sleep this off." 

Cas nods. "Dean, we'll just stay here. I can't drive, and something's wrong with my grace." Dean drifts off, and Cas watches him, he looks so peaceful. He looks so beautiful.


	4. It's NOT What it Looks Like!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas spend the night in the impala together. They both wake up together the next morning. Dean's totally confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter is completed wooo. So if you haven't read that yet, I suggest you do so now. Thanks for reading :) Please comment if u have anything to say. I love hearing from u guys.

** Castiel  **

* * *

Dean was sleeping like he hadn't slept in years, and Cas couldn't bear to wake him up. Somehow The angel fell asleep, which meant something was wrong, but they'd worry about that later.

Dean's eyes open and the hunter stretches and looks over at Cas. "G'morning sleeping beauty." Dean mumbles.

Castiel looks up, noticing with a pout that Dean had moved to the front seat at some point in the night. "That was a highly undeanlike thing to say!" 

"Hey, I know more than you give me credit for, Cas."

"You're right Dean, I should've assumed you knew about all of the princess fairytales." Cas suggests facetiously.

"God, Cas? Was that SARCASM!?" Dean shakes his head. "I'm such a bad influence!"

"Dean, my head is throbbing. I feel quite dizzy. What's happening?" Cas inquires, deciding it is best to not move from his current position. 

"Ah, it's called a hangover, take two of these." Dean insists, leaning into the glovebox and giving him a bottle of pills. "It'll go away in an hour or so. We should start heading back to the bunker."

Cas takes the pills and delicately climbs into the front of the car with Dean. Dean was used to nasty hangovers at this point. He could drive under any circumstances, but refused to drive Cas while he was drunk, he couldn't put his friend in danger.

** Dean **

* * *

 

Dean was not in the mood to talk to Sam, but there was something wrong with Cas' grace so he needed Sam's help. He was over the whole fight he had with Sam earlier, he just didn't want to see Sam because he'd have to explain where he was and why he was there. He wasn't even ready to confront himself about last night's situation. _Dean, you kissed a dude. You kissed Cas, a friggin angel of the lord. Even if Cas was 'his type' ,WHICH HE WASN'T, he was a good guy, and Dean was a self-loathing idiot, Cas deserved better than that._ They ride in silence for about thirty minutes. _  
_

"Alright, Cas we're here." Dean states.

“Dean.” 

“Hmm?”

“I enjoyed last night. Thank you.” Cas smiles warmly.

“Yeah. No problem, buddy.” Dean felt his face get hot, god what had he gotten himself into? The car bounced wildly as they park it. “You good?”

The angel resorts back to staring down at his lap as he nods. Dean removes the keys from the ignition and stumbles out of the car.

The angel opens his door and steps out into the cold November breeze. Dean is staring at his car in a deep trance when an unfamiliar vehicle zooms in. Before Dean can blink, Castiel shoves him aside. The angel lands awkwardly sprawled on top of his seemingly unconscious friend.

“Oh my gosh sorry, sorry, sorry!” The stranger atop the vehicle stumbles towards them. “ My fault, totally my fault. Wow, thanks for saving him. Is he-uh-okay?”

“Who are you?” Castiel squints, the woman flashes Castiel a shocked expression, and he realized he was still blanketing Dean awkwardly. The angel sits up immediately and receives a shy smirk from the stranger, probably because he is now straddling the hunter. And Dean chooses that moment to snap back into consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! I just found out how to play around with the font, so hopefully it will make more sense yayayay! Hope you enjoy! Please comment what you think. Be as mean as you need to! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!


	5. Charlie Bradbury and the Bunker of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The redhead races over and sticks out her hand kindly, her eyes scanning the angel in absolute awe. "I'm Charlie, member of the Winchester family since the Leviathan incident. Wait, didn't you-uh-die?" She says pointing to Castiel.

_**Dean** _

* * *

"Cas?" Dean rolls his eyes. "We talked about this...personal space dude." Castiel scoots over, allowing Dean to stand up.

"Wait. Cas? Like THE Cas. Like Castiel, Angel Of The Lord, Cas?" The redhead says eagerly.

"That would be me you are referring to." Castiel pauses and turns to Dean. "Who is she?" 

The redhead races over and sticks out her hand kindly, her eyes scanning the angel in absolute awe. "I'm Charlie, member of the Winchester family since the Leviathan incident. Wait, didn't you-uh-die?" She says pointing to Castiel.

Of course, the bumbling sasquatch chose that moment to appear in front of them. "CHARLIE!" Sam screams, running up to her and suffocating her in a giant bear hug. "You wanna explain why Cas was giving my brother the reverse cowgirl?" Dean nods and flashes everyone a very sarcastic smile, before glaring at sam with an  _i-swear-i-will-get-you-back-for-this-you-little-bitch_ look. Then before Dean could even come up with another crappy comeback, Charlie is making her way towards Castiel like he's friggin' superman or something. 

"OHMYGOD" Charlie squeels. 

"Please don't throw my fathers name around like that." Castiel squints.

"Ha! That's funny! Sam did you hear that? Oh my Hermione! He's so cute. He's like a confused little space puppy. I want one." Charlie rambles on. "It's funny though, I thought you were a girl, the way Dean talks about you. You'd think he was-"

"Stop talking Charlie!" Dean deadpans, face red as a stopsign. Cas cocks his head slightly. Sam is snapping photos for posterity or something. Charlie is surveying Cas like he's a friggin' statue. Dean decides he's the only sane one left, and that he should leave the loonies to chat with each other.  _  
_

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air, y'all can carry on with your meet and greet or whatever..." Dean waves his hand and walks towards the bunker doorway. He hears footprints behind him and doesn't even have to look back to conclude that Cas is running behind him. _If only it was raining, then they'd win an award for biggest real life chick-flick moment._

"I'll go with you." Cas shouts.

"Dude, you know you can just mojo your ass inside....why are you running like a freaking girl." Dean shakes his head, still refusing to look back. When he reaches the bunker door, he holds it open and calls out "you coming in, dork?" Castiel materializes behind him. He has a goddamn smirk on his face.  _If he didn't look so cute right now Dean would probably slap him._ Dean smiles back.  _Dean was turning into a sap. He literally just thought the angel looked cute._ Dean Winchester hunts monsters. Dean Winchester cuts vamp's heads off without a second thought. Dean Winchester has been through hell and back. Dean Winchester  **DOES NOT USE THE WORD CUTE**. But apparently that's not true anymore. "Didn't your-um- grace have issues last night or somethin'? Wait, was that a dream? "

"No Dean, something last night was controlling my powers, like what happened when Eve was around. Dean, it's something very big, and very dangerous." Castiel answered. 

Cas likes to play this game called: How long can you stare at Dean without saying a word. Dean thinks that this round takes the gold, they're currently at three minutes and counting. Dean decides to test Cas' social skills and takes a ten-minute vow of silence. 

 **5 Minutes in:**   _Cas' eyes are nice. Dean likes girls with blue eyes, it makes them look innocent. Cas wasn't a girl. He was an angel. Literally an angel, THAT WAS NOT A TERM OF ENDEARMENT. Does Cas realize that it isn't isn't customary for humans to stare for this long? Dean's legs hurt. Cas' tie is on backward.  
_

**6 Minutes in:**   _Dean laughs. That doesn't count as interaction. This is getting awkward. Staring at your friends face for over 3 minutes does get pretty awkward. You're forced to think about things like their Jawline, their eyes, their stern glare, their nose, their lips, the way their lips look really good-WHAT THE HELL? Dean doesn't think he can take it for much longer.  
_

**_8ish Minutes (Dean lost track of time somewhere between his analysis of Cas' lips, and scolding himself for analyzing Cas' lips)_ ** _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE! _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE!_ _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE!_ _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE!_ _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE!_ _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE!_ _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE!_ _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE!_ _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE! _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE! _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE!_ _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE!_ _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE!_ _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE!_ _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE!_ _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE!_ _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE!_ _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE! _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE! _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE!_ _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE!_ _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE!_ _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE!_ _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE!_ _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE!_ _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE!_ _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE! _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE! _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE!_ _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE!_ _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE!_ _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE!_ _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE!_ _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE!_ _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE!_ _HE'S A FREAKING DUDE!________

 The door swings open, and Charlie awkwardly shuffles inside.

"Am I interrupting something?" Charlie questions. 

"NO!" Cas and Dean bark in unison, both turning towards her. 

"Okay, well Sam told me to tell you I'm going to crash at the bunker." Charlie shrugs. "We-uh-have a few problems, and we found your stalker." She points towards Dean.

"What stalker?" Dean replies squinting questioningly. 

Charlie clears her throat and sets up her iPad. "Well you knew her by Ariel, but uh, her name was Catherine Lanes. She was in a coma for three years, then remarkably woke up one day. The doctors say it had to be a miracle." Castiel swallows hard, eyes glued to the wall. "I thought it was suspicious so I..uh-okay Dean don't kill me, I went to investigate it and she told me about weird dreams she had. She dreamt of an angel visiting her. The angel said his name was..." Charlie looks up at Cas, her eyes worried, "Castiel, and uh-he asked to inhabit her body in exchange for the promise of her saftey. She said yes. She also recalled having multiple dreams about helping out a 'man named Dean' Castiel, care to explain?"

The angel shook his head. "I'm sorry Dean." He whispered, dissappearing to who knows where. 

Dean's jaw fell, and Charlie watched as he put the peices together. She still hadn't gotten the full story, but something was wrong. "This is so messed up." He finally said, walking out of the room with his head down. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh sorry i changed so much of the plotline! I just recognized some major out of character-ness, so hopefully it;s better now! Please leave comments it would mean the world to meeeee! THANKSSSSS!


	6. Repentance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody smiles encouragingly, "Well why don't you tell her how you feel."
> 
> "Him." Castiel corrects.

**Castiel**

* * *

Castiel should've known that his cute little charade would be over soon. He should've learned his lesson the first time he lied to Dean, but of course he hadn't and now he'd lost the only thing he'd ever wanted. He had to fix this, he had to do something, but how? There was a good chance that Dean wouldn't even want to see him, much less forgive him. He wouldn't give up so easily though, not when Dean was on the line. 

Castiel needed help, so he set out to find someone who would assist him in his troubles. His vest said "Cody" and he was also shopping when  he discovered the extremely confused, squinty blue-eyed man. 

"Can I help you?" Cody says, turning towards Cas. 

"Yes, my friend and I got in a fight, and I don't know how to make up for the wrongs I have done. Can you offer up any guidance, perhaps?" 

Cody smiles encouragingly, "Well why don't you tell her how you feel."

"Him." Castiel corrects.

"OH! Yeah," Cody clears his throat. "Sorry."

"Well, I wouldn't know where to start, I faltered hugely. He's not a very emotional person either." Cas admits.

"Right, uh, maybe you could get him a card. Nah, that's too sappy right?" 

"I am willing to try everything I can."

"That's what I call determination." Cody smiles and leads him down an isle filled with cards. Castiel reads through all of the cards eventually, but none seem very applicable. Just when hope is almost all gone...

"Excuse me, mister?" A small voice says.

"What concerns you, child?" Cas kneels down beside the kid.

"You were talking about saying sorry to a friend. Whenever my mommy is upset with my daddy she buy him flowers and says sorry and tells him how she feels, and I think your friend will forgive you if you do that, my mommy is always right so trust me." The little girl runs away, her pigtails flapping behind her. 

Castiel finds himself smiling, and he makes his way over to the flower section, but not without picking up a apple pie on the way. He settles on a bouquet of yellow snapdragons and zaps himself back to Dean's room (without paying) as soon as he's out of the line of sight. 

**Dean**

* * *

 

For once Dean thought he could be happy. For once, maybe just maybe, the universe was letting him have a break. He should've known better than to believe his life would ever be 'good'. How could he forget the innocent librarian who kept sneaking glances at him? How could he miss the fact that Arielle and her shared the same damn face? God this was so messed up! So Charlie was trying to tell him that Cas had lied to him again... Made believe he was a freaking chick, took advantage of him-oh God! he kissed a dude, a dude who happened to be his best friend, and an angel of the Lord, he kissed goddamn man twice, as if once wasn't enough!

No no no that's just wrong! Dean doesn't swing that way! Yeah Cas is a handsome dorky little angel, but Dean's not into that! Dean plops down on his bed and stares at the ceiling. He really just wants to sleep, and think about all of the shit he's gotten himself into later, but heaven has other plans for him. Dean rolls his eyes at the sound of the flutter of wings, "Speak of the devil." He sighs, eyes remaining shut.

Cas tilts his head in confusion. "Dean, I'm at fault and I would like to offer up an explanation." Dean remains silent, and Cas continues, "I lied about who I am because I didn't think I deserved to be in your presence. You found me at the library and I," His voice cracks, "I-uh missed you. I am sorry. I should've stayed away but I thought maybe I could make up for the troubles I caused you if I could protect you once again. And you had seemed to have gotten over the loss of me so I didn't want to bring that part of me back. I'm sorry, Dean. I'm so sorry." Castiel moves towards Dean's bedside dresser and sets down the pie, along with a small handwritten card he'd compiled. Castiel stands there for a while before he realizes that dean is asleep. Without thinking Cas leans over and brushes deans hair aside, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. 

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN?" Dean jumps up, flipping himself off the bed, and gracelessly running out of the room without looking back. 

_What the hell was that? No. This wasn't supposed to happen. Cas wasn't supposed to kiss him, for the sake of all that is holy, they're both friggin' dudes! What was Cas even thinking? The goddamn angel had no right! Who kisses someone before even getting forgiven? Not that the kiss would've been okay if he had forgiven him!  This was wrong in so many ways, one of them being the fact that Cas's lips against his stubble felt..._

_...good. It sent shivers through Dean's body, and if he hadn't pulled away things could've gone really far._

Dean stomps on the pebbles outside of the bunker, trying to focus on the sound they make when they scrape together. He pulls the keys to the impala out of his pocket and starts twirling them in his hand. Dean unconsciously rubs his cheek as he sits down in the front seat of the impala, cranking up the volume as he starts the car. That was all Dean needed, a good old road trip, by himself, just to clear his mind. _Sam and Charlie could deal with whatever crap pops up around the bunker while he's away._

It's been a long time since deans been able to just take off. Hell, the last time Dean was cruising at 40 miles above the speed limit with nothing but Metallica blaring and the straight stretch of road ahead of him was when dad was still up and kicking. Dean didn't realize how much he'd missed impulsively driving to release his anger until now.


	7. Highway to Hell(o Dean)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! So if you're reading this far then that means i'm not completely botching my attempt at writing a fanfic! YAY!
> 
> Anyways please please please leave kudos and/or a comment and i'll be a much more motivated writer!!

**Dean**

* * *

After six hours of skipping tracks such as: 

  * Angel by  _Aerosmith_
  * Angel Tonight by _Foreigner_
  * Send Me An Angelby _Scorpions_
  * Angel  by  _Jimi Hendrix_
  * Stairway to Heaven by  _Led Zeppelin_
  * Heaven by  _Warrant_
  * Knockin' on Heaven's Door by  _Bob Dylan_



Dean resigned to the fact that _every_ **single** damn cassette had a song about heaven or a friggin angel or something that reminded him of the damn invasive little-he really needed to just forget about it for at least a few more hours. And so an hour went by, and he decides it's time for a pit stop. Dean settles on a bar off the highway, beside a hotel.

He steps in, surveying the wildlife and **_damnnnnn_ ** there's a lady leaning on the counter and she's really something else. The girl is tall and blonde, probably in her late twenties, and Dean thinks maybe he should buy her a few drinks and they could hit it off (in both the literal and figurative sense). He flashes her his signature smile, and confidently approaches. 

"Hey there, my name's Dean." He sits beside her at the counter, coolly ordering drinks for the two of them. 

"Nice to meetcha Dean. My name is Cassidy, but I hate it. So I have people call me Cassssie, Sadie, Dee, Cath, Cass, Castle. The last one's a bit of a stretch but you getthe pictuure." Cassidy blinks, sizing Dean up, she's all wide eyes and smiles. Dean nearly spat his drink out as she drunkenly rambled on about her name,  _Cas, really? What are the chances._ "You're a pretty one, aren't ya. Deeean." She slurs. 

"Uh thanks." Dean says, hesitantly backing away. "So you are really-uh pretty and you seem like a great girl and I'd love to stay but I- uh- I've got this job interview. Yeah, it's real important."

"Dean, yerrr funny. 'Cause it's 2:00 AM... and you sure you gotta job interview now?" Cassidy giggles drunkenly. 

"Yeah." Dean gulps. "It's very far away, i'm going to uh-work as a mechanic up by my friend."

"Well good luck on yer interview." Cassidy squints doubting Dean's excuse is true. Dean trips over his feet as he exits the bar, cursing himself as he falls, and desperately trying to make it look like it's no big deal. However, as soon as he's out of the building, he starts shaking his head, and replaying the terrible sequence of events.

He walks next door to the  _ **Daybreak** **Motel**  , _and checks in. When he enters the room, he silently chooses to ignore the mold growing on the carpet in the closet. There are angel wings embroidered on the motel robes, and Dean refuses to let his mind wander to Castiel, so he allows himself to close his eyes and slowly drift off. 

** Sam **

* * *

Sam whistled as he headed down the hall to Dean's room. He expected to find Dean sleeping, maybe eating, or listening to music, perhaps he'd be moping about how Cas was playing  _witness protection_ with them. He hadn't expected to find a heartbroken angel staring vacantly at the doorway, and is completely disoriented when he does. The angel looks up at sam like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and pouts. "I apologize for lying and betraying you again. I understand Dean never wants to encounter me again, it is the least I can do to never cross paths with the two of you again." And with that, the angel disappears into thin air, leaving behind a very pissed 6-foot tall entity of disappointment. 

"CHARLIEEEEEEEEE!" Sam calls from Dean's room. Within seconds, a redhead awkwardly stumbles into the room with an 119.38 centimeter, collector's addition, glowing light saber. Sam flashes her bitchface number 739, "You realize your glow sword wouldn't have done anything if my life was in danger, right?" 

"Well, then I'm glad you're not dying. So what's up, why'd you call me?" Charlie shrugs.

"Dean's being an ass, and Cas is getting the aftermath of Dean's suppressed feelings." Sam shakes his head. "I feel bad for the poor angel. He literally just zapped out of here after informing me that Dean never wants to encounter him again."

"That sounds dirty." Charlie giggles.

Sam rolls his eyes. "No, but in all seriousness we've got a heartbroken angel and a drama queen who is too manly to express his undying love for said angel, so instead he's being a dick and pushing away said angel." 

Charlie sighs, "Wait a minute...Dean and Cas aren't a thing?"

"If by 'thing' you mean couple then I regret to inform you that they aren't."

"OH MY GOD! Okay, Sam, I'm going to try and stay calm here. I'm going to need my laptop, follow me." 

Sam and Charlie make their way into the bunker's main room and settle down behind Charlie's laptop. Charlie deviously opens a word document and titles it "Game Plan: Getting Dean to realize he wants to fuck said angel".

"Charlie, first of all, that name is way too long. Secondly, I can barely sleep as is, can we refrain from using colorful language whilst referring to my brother."

"Fine grandpa, you're such a stick in the mud." Charlie deletes the title and comes up with a new one. "Alright, how about 'Newsflash Dean: The door swings both ways'". Sam nods and Charlie smirks as she finishes typing. "Now, step two. Let's make a list of past occurrences that highlight Dean's bi-ness. Maybe we can recreate some of those situations and flick a switch in his empty head."

"God, this is weird but fine. So uh, Charlie, let me type." Sam turns the computer so it's facing him and begins to type:

  1. Dean's siren was a dude



"What? Really?" Charlie snorts. Sam nods, and continues typing.

    2.  Dean being super sensitive when he's mistaken for being gay. 

    3.  Huge, teenage girl crush on Doctor Sexy.

"Oh, you've got to tell me about that later!" Charlie squeals.

    4.  Mentally undressing Castiel every single time they're in the same room, DESPITE HIS BROTHER BEING IN THE SAME ROOM AS WELL!

    5.  Telling Cas he 'needs him' being the closest Dean's ever come to saying 'I love you' in all his years of existence.

    6. The 'profound bond'.

    7. Dean being all awkward when Castiel kissed Meg.

    8. Dean keeping Cas' trench coat in the back of his car!!!!!!

 "That's all I can think of for now. Although I'm sure Dean's not telling me 80% of the stuff going on in the emotional front." Sam sighs. 

"Sam, are you kidding me? You've got more than enough evidence. Let the games begin." Charlie's face lights up, and Sam wonders if it was worth it to let Charlie in on the matchmaking. _Yeah, he's definitely going to regret this._ "I just had the most amazing idea. I can't believe I dismissed it so quickly before. Wow! This is absolutly perfect-"

"Yeah, Charlie we get the picture. Cut to the chase please."

"Well, last year two of my old friends went on a couples retreat. They'd send me postcards every few days about how amazing it was. And then one time it had been four days since i'd last heard from them. I was totally freaked out at first, because it was so abrupt. So I called their number and Tori, my friend, answered. I told her that I was just calling to check in because she stopped sending letters, and Tori was so confused, she said she didn't know anyone named Charlie. I figured I was getting the good old 'I-don't-care-about-my-ex-anymore-because-I-met-someone-else-so-I'm-just-going-to-pretend-I-don't-know-her' treatment, and after calling a few more times I decided it was better to just let it go. But I'm thinking back to the panic I had that week, I kept researching the retreat place, and there's a death every valentine's day there. That's why I was so afraid when I hadn't heard back from them, I got the last letter from them the day before valentine's day, and then nothing. God, I was so scared they were dead." Charlie stood up and bowed, "I am awesome." She announced, sitting back down. 

Sam shakes his head, "Wait, I'm lost here. What does this have to do with anything?" 

"Don't you get it? Valentine's day is in exactly one month and two days!" Charlie says excitedly.

"Should I be happy that some poor guy is going to die in a month?" Sam questions sarcastically.

"No! Wow, Sam, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one." Charlie says playfully. "You're supposed to be happy because this means that we've got a case."

"Yay cases!" Sam rolls his eyes.

"And you're still missing the whole point here!" Charlie facepalms, "We're sending Dean-"

"What good does that do?"

"Let me finish! We're sending Dean AND Castiel on the monthly couples retreat."

"Who are they supposed to go with?"

"Oh silly me, I thought I was talking to Sam, not a brick wall." Charlie complains, "They're going with eachother, and they better be packed and ready to leave in two days." 

Sam's jaw drops, and he immediately jumps up and squishes Charlie in a giant hug. "You're a genius!"

"Well someone had to be the brains of the bunch." Charlie smiles, taking out 'her' credit card, and signing Dean and Castiel up for the valentine's day special at the _Rosemont Couples Resort_.


	8. Blue eyed surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean understood why Cas had pretended to be someone else for a while. It was therapeutic. The guy felt like he was tainted, unholy. So new face, new slate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far it really means a lot <3 keep up the comments and kudos it's really motivational <3 follow me on tumblr at consulting-assbutt-in-space.tumblr.com

**Dean**

* * *

Dean wakes up late... really late. He rubs his eyes as he tumbles out of the dingy hotel bed. Dean usually just dismisses his problems, but his mind is totally obsessing over the whole to-do with Cas. Castiel was Dean's friend-his best friend-and probably the only friend he has or will ever have. Cas probably didn't even realize what he did when he came to apologize, he probably thought kissing was a friendly gesture. Dean totally overreacted, and now Cas is probably off in some random corner of the world seeking out forgiveness with some hoodoo hippie psycho. 

 _Okay, he can fix this._ It was all just a huge misunderstanding. He'd go back to the bunker and call Cas back and just talk to him. _He'd just tell him that 'yeah you messed up and lied to us but  I messed up and lied too'._ Cas would give him a long stare and a speech with a bunch of pompous words, but they'd be cool after that. _Right? Yeah, of course._ Dean assured himself. Dean understood why Cas had pretended to be someone else for a while. It was therapeutic. The guy felt like he was tainted, unholy. So new face, new slate.

 The car ride is long, but it's nice. Dean's got Zeppelin coming through the speakers, and there's no one in the passenger seat to comment on his loud singing. "Catch the wind, see us spin, sail away, leave today, way up high in the sky. But the wind won't blow, you really shouldn't go, it only goes to show that you will be mine, by takin' our time." Dean cranks up the volume shamelessly. Baby's cruising at 85 mph, even though the sign says 75, and Dean loves the way the wind is blowing through his hair.

~~~~~~

If anyone knew anything about Dean they'd know that there was nothing he wouldn't do for Sam, but despite his unconditional love for the friendly giant, sometimes he just needed some alone time. That's why when Dean unlocked the door of the bunker he was nothing but smiles and support.

"Hey guys, I wanted to go check out a possible case, it was nothing though,"  Dean announces smugly. "So did I miss anything?"

"Nah, Charlie and I were just researching." Sam begins, sniffing the air and making a disgusted face. "Dude you wore that shirt when you left! Have you been wearing it for three days?" Dean shrugs. "That's just disgusting. GO TAKE A SHOWER NOW!"

"Woah calm your ass down." Dean chuckles. Putting his hands up in surrender, and retreating to his room to avoid further questioning.

Dean allows his legs to carry him instinctively to his room. The eldest hunter contemplates calling Castiel as soon as he enters his room, but he's distracted by some items on his bedside table. His eyes light up as he moves closer, acknowledging the apple pie.

"Damnnnn." Dean whispers as he bites into the best apple pie he has ever tasted, and Dean has had quite a lot of pies. His eyes settle upon a card, and a bouquet of flowers. Dean rolls his eyes and opens the card. 

_Hello Dean,_

_I apologize in advance, but I was advised to buy this card by a lady in the store. I have very limited knowledge on the customary way for humans to request forgiveness. Anyways, I was told that the best way to say 'i'm sorry' was through a written note, so I figured I'd give it a try. However, I am an angel and although I have roamed the earth for thousands of years I still have much to learn. I have made countless mistakes and strayed from the righteous path, but I never intended to hurt you in any way. If you do not wish to speak to me again I will understand, and I will never trouble you again. If you do want to try and make this work somehow I will do everything in my power to make it up to you. I will support any decision you make. I wanted to let you know that I had no intention of tricking you with the Ariel fabrications, I hadn't realized the damage my decisions could cause you. I hope there is a way for me to gain your forgiveness, Dean Winchester.  You have done nothing but good for me, and it pains me to recall how I have repaid you.  
_

_Your Angel,_

_Forever,_

_Castiel_

Dean read the card over and over, until he had practically memorized it. Cas was really sincere, and Dean decided to forget about the whole Ariel thing. The only thing that was really tearing Dean apart was the constant reminder of his far from straight, unmanly, 'happenings' with the angel. Dean wasn't into that, and all he had to do was tell that to Cas and they'd be back to normal old friends. He'd already decided that the angel probably didn't even mean the incidents as displays of affection. So it was decided, when the angel showed up next, they'd both apologize, and team free will would be back in the game again. So Dean called Castiel, but there was no answer.

So he called him again.

And again.

And again.

But Cas was unresponsive. 

Dean waited about an hour or two before giving up and wandering into the bathroom for a nice hot shower. When Dean got out he tried calling Cas again, but as suspected, he was a no show. For some reason, he felt a pang of guilt in his chest, as if he was at fault for the silent treatment the angel was giving him. Dean shook off the thought immediately. He threw on a black ACDC shirt, a green collared shirt, and a pair of jeans and headed over to the bunker's main room. 

 

** Sam **

* * *

"Ah, just in time," Sam chuckles, as Dean enters the room. "We have a case for you and your pissed off angel."

"Yeah, sure, we're on it," Dean frowns, "There's just one problem."

"What's that?" Charlie asks innocently.

"Well, Cas isn't answering when I call." Dean shrugs, "I've tried everything, even bribing him-"

"What'd you do to the poor guy anyway?" Charlie nudges Dean. "He was in your room after you stormed off, and he notified us that he would never be returning because you, and I quote- 'probably don't want to see him again.'" Dean's jaw drops, and he shakes his head. What did Dean do this time, Sam wonders. 

"No that's not true, I didn't do anything, HEY! Why are you all looking at me like that?" Dean complains defensively, storming out of the room like a little bitch. 

~~~

"Alright," Charlie's eyes open wide, "Let's get this plan in action, bitches!" She runs outside the bunker with two huge duffel bags filled with clothing and some extra fun surprises from Charlie and dumps them into the trunk of the impala. Charlie whistles, signaling Benny to 'kidnap' Dean. Benny climbs through Dean's window and drags the blindfolded hunter mercilessly into the backseat of the impala. Dean was being a whiney bitch in the backseat of the car, threatening all sorts of shit for the whole two-hour ride to the gated resort. 

"All clear," Sam calls out, and Charlie proceeds to gently drag the non-compliant hunter out of the car. 

"DAMMIT SAM! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Dean yells, thrashing about violently. 

"Sorry, brother." Benny apologizes, knocking out the confused hunter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you think. Trust me this whole plan will make sense in a chapter or two. Thanks for all the positive feedback! I love hearing from you guys!


	9. Angelic Fly Trap

**Castiel**

* * *

Castiel was currently sitting at the top of Mt. Everest, allowing his vessel to feel the unwelcoming discomfort of coldness. It had been three days and eight hours since he'd last seen Dean's face. Castiel's been around for millennia, but the time that passed since he'd last seen Dean has been the longest stretch of time he's ever lived through. The angel knew better than to answer to Dean's first few prayers. Castiel was poison, and all he did was hurt Dean every time he tried to help. It would be easy to let himself have what he wanted, but at this point the angel didn't deserve to have anything he wanted. One hour of self-inflicted distress later, Cas feels a pang of _physical_ pain in his chest. There is only one thing that could cause an angel pain; any disturbance to an angel's grace can weaken the angel. 

Castiel's grace is still intact, which confuses the angel immensely; until the answer dawns on him. Dean possesses a fraction of his grace-it was intertwined with his soul, from when Cas pulled him out of hell. Dean was in trouble! Before Castiel can ask himself if he is choosing the right path, he finds himself face to face with Benny, the vampire from purgatory. Castiel raises his hand to expel the vampire, just as Sam yells " **CAS STOP!** " and Benny backs away from Dean and shut his eyes. However, there is no bright angelic light as Castiel raises his hand, something is stopping his 'mojo' from working. Sam runs over to Cas immediately. 

"Cas, don't hurt Benny, he's just trying to help," Sam shouts.

"Sam, what do you mean he is trying to help? He knocked your brother out, and from the distress call I received, Dean felt like his life was in extreme danger." Castiel growls. **Full. On. Growled.**  Castiel turns towards Sam, with a grim look in his eyes. "Tell me what I have just witnessed, right now!" He demands.

"We have a case." Sam swallows nervously. "We needed you and Dean here for it, and you weren't answering Dean's calls, so we tried another method."

"Another method?" Castiel pushes Sam aside roughly and heads towards Dean. "You purposely asked Benny to hurt Dean? What were you thinking, you've gotten Dean hurt and scared out of his mind!" Cas seethes. Castiel approaches Dean, carefully placing a palm on his temple to heal him. However, Dean's eyes don't flutter open. Castiel shoots Sam a spiteful glare, "My grace is locked in this area, I am unable to heal your brother." And with that, Cas scoops Dean up into his arms protectively and walks over to the impala.

As soon as Dean is secure in the back row of the impala, Castiel turns around to confront Dean's idiot brother.

"Sam wha-" Cas's eyes go wide and he clutches his stomach, releasing whatever occupied it previously. Sam rushes to Cas's side, just as his body goes limp and sets him down beside Dean.

**Charlie**

* * *

 

The two men were totally unconscious, lying on their sides in the back row of the impala. Charlie would've commented about how cute it was that Dean's arm possessively wrapped around the other man's body; if they weren't in the eye of the storm of the wrath of a "mojoless-angel".

"We've gotta sign these two bitches up for couple 'day-care' in exactly three hours, so what's the plan?" Charlie reminded Sam. Sam gripped the wheel tightly, as he drove into the parking lot of _Rosemont _Couples Resort.__

"Okay, we gotta do this really quickly! I registered us to work here as roomkeepers. Our shift starts in fifteen minutes, so we're going to go in and grab our uniforms." Sam replies and Charlie nods as they hop out of the car in unison. 

"So we're going to leave Dean and Cas in here, get suited up, and then grab their bags and check in." Charlie volunteers as they step through the fancy glass doors. 

"Yeah," Sam whispers. 

The main room is beautiful, Charlie notes, it's got gold walls with magnificent white molding. Charlie is unable to hold herself back from unprofessionally spinning around to take in the full view, and is rewarded by getting a deflated bitchface from a resigned moosely giant. She flashes the cute receptionist an expert smile, "Hi there, my name is Leia and this is my brother Luke. We just registered to work here, and we were wondering if we could grab our uniforms." The receptionist nods and escorts them to a room off to the left. 

"Sizes?" She asks kindly. 

"I'll take a small, and he'll take a large." Charlie offers, taking her uniform from the lady. She hands Sam his uniform and directs them to the restrooms. 

"If you need anything else, I'm Cindy." The lady announces, leaving the two new members to dress themselves. 

"She was cute!" Charlie and Sam remark simultaneously.

"Hey, go find your own, I'm placing dibs!" Charlie teases, closing the door to the bathroom. 

A few minutes later Charlie gloomily steps out of the room in her awkward maid garb, it's so not her style. "C'mon Sam, get out here we have five minutes!" She sighs, shaking her head, "It can't be  _that_ bad." But as soon as Sam steps out she changes her mind. "I take that back." She laughs. "Dean's going to have a field day with this one." 

Sam rolls his eyes, "Yeah well it's not like you're rocking the getup either."

"Shut up, let's go get Dean and Cas's stuff." 

Charlie learned two things from lugging the suitcases up four flights of stairs. 

  1. It was not a good first day on the job due to the out of order elevator.
  2. Sam was remarkably lazy for a hunter.



When they finally got the luggage- _hey maybe it's called luggage because you have to lug this shit around!_ -into the room they gaze out the window and survey the impala for any signs of movement. 

"Now what?" Sam asks, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Now we wait for the dragons to stir." Charlie grins.

"Yeah, I don't want to be too close to my brother and his pissed off angel when they awaken." Sam sighs.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry too much. Cas is out of mojo." 


	10. Forgiveness is a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's eyes flashed open when he heard the body pressed up against him snore. The snore was a highly 'un-chick-like' noise, and before he could register what he was doing, Dean was pushing Castiel far away from him.

** Dean **

* * *

 

Usually, Dean woke up in a pool of sweat yelling for Cas or Sam, but this time Dean awoke pressed up against a warm body. Dean noticed he was smiling, and his dick seemed to be smiling too.  _Must've been a crazy night, he didn't remember taking a chick into the impala for a night of-_

Dean's eyes flashed open when he heard the body pressed up against him snore. The snore was a highly 'un-chick-like' noise, and before he could register what he was doing, Dean was pushing Castiel far away from him. 

"Ah, what was-" Cas says tiredly from the floor of the car, pausing as his eyes meet Deans. He squints, "Why'd you do that?" Dean opens his mouth to answer, but he swallows his words instead. It was very rare that Dean was actually speechless, but hey, there's a first time for everything. Dean shrugs, lending a very tired looking angel his hand. Castiel takes Dean's hand and scoots himself onto the seat beside him. 

"Listen, Cas, I uh-I was being a jerk for running out on you like that." Dean finally finds his words. "I overreacted. It's funny because sometimes I forget you're an angel and that you have zero social skills." Dean notices Cas looks incredibly hurt, "Don't worry buddy, I've got no social skills either, we make a good pair." Dean knocks Cas teasingly on the shoulder. "Anyways, I figured that you didn't realize that kissing someone is a romantic gesture." Dean twists his hands awkwardly in his lap.  _What was he now? A friggin teenage girl?_ "

"I am aware," Cas replies nonchalantly, Dean shrugs. Then Cas does something he's never witnessed before, Castiel actually smiles. 

"Cas, you're not on anything, are you?" Dean has flashbacks of the hippie, sex guru, 2014 Cas that Zachariah showed him. Cas smiled when he was high, and that was about it, so obviously Dean worried. 

"I'm afraid I have no clue what you are referring to."

"Well, you smiled just now, and you never smile. You're usually all 'I'm Castiel angel of the lord and I will smite you if you defy me'." Dean imitates Castiel's gravelly voice. 

"My grace is being closed off by a higher power. I am unable to control my human needs, desires or urges anymore. For instance, when I woke up this morning there was a weird sensation-" Thank God Cas was cut off by Sam and Charlie barging into the impala, Dean was starting to worry he'd have to give Cas the 'talk'.

**Castiel**

* * *

 

"C'mon Dean, Cas get up now. We don't have much time. You gotta follow us." Charlie announces, tugging Dean and Cas's sleeves instantly. "Just play along, we'll explain later." Castiel's eyes widen as he recalls a painful memory of Dean unconscious on the ground just outside the building they were now entering. The angel directs a threatening gaze towards the taller Winchester and drifts dangerously close to Dean. When they reach the fancy doors Sam tells them to 'stay quiet and don't question anything.' Dean and Cas exchanged equally confused glances but eventually nod, making their way into a luxurious reception area. 

"Leia and I are taking Castiel Sawyer and Dean Dickinson to their rooms, they've just arrived," Sam announces, guiding the two perplexed men up four flights of stairs. Dean's face was extremely pale, and Cas knew something was wrong immediately. There was always something wrong when Dean wasn't making tasteless joking comments like,  _'Sammy I know my  ass is nice, but making me walk up countless flights to check it out ain't the way to treat your big brother",_ he wasn't even checking out the maids that passed by, and they were Dean's type. Blonde, nice eyes, big breasts, warm smiles. They even wore a blasphemous maid uniform which looked like something the babysitter would wear for the pizza man. The shorter man places a supportive hand on Dean's shoulder and is immediately shrugged off. Castiel looks dejectedly down at the floor, refusing to acknowledge anything else until Sam swipes the card and opens the door to room number 79.

Charlie enters the room with Sam first, followed by Castiel and Dean. Charlie and Sam take the chairs located in the far right corner, exchanging worried glances. Dean slams the door behind them and leans against it, "Alright, I need answers, so you two are going to listen to what I say and tell me exactly what the hell is going on. You copy?"

"Yeah," Sam sighs, as Charlie nods nervously.

"You and Charlie planned the capture and attack to get Cas over here, right?" Dean hissed. Sam nods guiltily and opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off instantly. "Shut it, bitch. I can't believe you-"

Castiel steps forward, "-did this to us. I require a significant explanation." He remarks with a bitter expression

"Shut it feathers," Dean barks. "Tell me what we are doing here." 

Charlie scans the room nervously and then begins speaking, or rather dumping her current thoughts out through her mouth. "We didn't mean it to be a big deal, but we needed Cas and he wasn't answering and you two needed to work this case, but you were having a disagreement and I thought that maybe we could make it better if you could get the opportunity to talk it out with Cas. So then Benny called and I never met him and I wanted to, and we talked a while. Let's just say we believed in supporting a similar cause and bam! Now we're here, yay..." Charlie fades out stiffly. 

"Dammit!" Dean swears. The small crowd stands around in thick silence for a considerable amount of time before Sam and Charlie's walkie talkies go off.

' _Leia? Luke? Please report downstairs now.'_

 _'On it.'_ Sam responds.

"Listen," Sam orders, setting a manila folder full of papers down on the coffee table beside him. "Dean, Cas. Here's the case. You can bitch about it later but for now I gotta go. Read it!" And with that Sam and Charlie run out of the room before Cas and Dean have time to protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break!!! Please comment any requests/comments/corrections.  
> Thanks for bearing with me.  
> I love you all!!!!!!!!!  
> <3


	11. I'm Going Slightly Mad

**Dean**

* * *

"Hey, Cas. I think we're in agreement that Sam's a bitch, but people's lives are still at stake so maybe we should just get this case over with as soon as possible." Dean decides, making his way over to the table with the manila folder. Cas joins him at the table hesitantly and begins to read the first page aloud. 

"Alright, so you guys are going to hate our guts forever for this, but there's no other way. Charlie had some friends last year who came here for valentine's day, long story short, they totally lost all traces of their memory regarding Charlie. Normally, I'd just shrug it off, but every valentine's day since 2003 has triggered the death of at least one of the guests here. So, this is a gay/lesbian-friendly couples retreat, and you and Cas have gotta just go along with the roles here. We didn't change your first names, but you guys are now Castiel Sawyer and Dean Dickinson, Charlie's idea-" Castiel is cut off by Dean's nervous laughter.

"You're messing with me, ha ha, very funny, now what's the real deal." Dean laughs.

"You may read it for yourself." Cas squints, holding the paper out to Dean. "And it's awfully sadistic if you consider yearly deaths to be comical." Dean snatches the papers from Cas, and lo and behold Cas is right.

"No, I'm not laughing about the deaths! I'm finding it hard to believe I have to play gay house with you." Dean's expression hardens.

"Dean, people's lives are at stake, so if your 'masculinity' is so fragile I suggest you sit this one out. I'm sure Sam could easily take your place." Castiel reminds Dean. _  
_

That set Dean in his place. _I_ _f anyone had to be Cas's fake boyfriend, it was going to be him. Not that he wanted to be in this situation or anything! _"Yeah, uh, sure. I'm fine, not complaining. Not that I'm happy about this-uh...yeah, I'm going to shut it now." Dean bites his lower lip and makes his way over to the mini-bar. He looks around for a bit but finally settles on a beer. He'll get something stronger later, he promises himself. Taking a swig of the beer in his hand, he gestures towards the folder. "Anyways, what else did 'stilts' and 'ginger' leave for us?" 

"Just a schedule for the month and-"

"THE. GODDAMN! MONTH!" Dean chokes out, successfully managing to spit his beer everywhere in the process. Being the wonderful person he is, Dean ignores his mess, receiving a pissed off look from the angel. 

"Yes, Dean. Is there a problem with that?"

"What? No. Course not, buddy." 

Dean makes his way back to the table and sits down beside Castiel. 

**Castiel**

* * *

As is the custom, Castiel finds himself reading the articles and compiling a cliff-notes version for the lazy hunter. Castiel finds himself sneaking glances towards Dean between pages. Of course, Dean won't notice because he's not staring at Castiel. Dean is looking out the window, deep in thought, which makes Cas smile. 

"Dean?" Castiel eventually interrupts Dean's visit to his-most likely literal- pie in the sky. 

"Wha?" Dean grunts.

"There's no information about the past deaths anywhere. The articles just announce that they died. Someone went to great lengths to lower the publicity. I suppose that's how they stay in business during valentine's day. We should go to the meet-n-greet now, maybe ask around. Perhaps some of these people have been going here yearly and happen to know more about the deaths."

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"Six fifty-six. And the meet and greet is at seven."

"Okay, let's go." Dean offers stiffly. "Oh, and one rule," Dean points a finger up for drama, "don't converse with the enemy. Sam, and Charlie. I can't believe that son of a bitch nonconsensually dragged our asses down here." He clarifies. 

"Noted." Cas agrees. He turns the lights out and exits the room through a door held open by Dean. 

The two men walk in silence towards the atrium room. Cas first, followed by a suspiciously nervous fake boyfriend. 

"This one, Dean." Cas says, gesturing to the wooden door, propped open by a golden doorstopper. Castiel ushers Dean in by wrapping an arm around his waist, Dean jumps at the unexpected touch but eventually smiles and goes along with it. They move towards the center of the room, which is compiled of two dozen chairs arranged in a large circle. 

"Over here, honeybee." Castiel hums with a sly smirk, pulling Dean over to the chairs beside another couple.

"Sure thing, angel," Dean smirks jokingly. Dean turns towards the couple. "Hey, anyone sitting here?" 

"Nope." A young girl replies sweetly. As soon as Dean and Castiel sit, she continues, "I'm Jenna, by the way. And this handsome little devil over here is my husband, Ethan."

"Nice to meet you." Cas responds, surprisingly friendly. "I'm Castiel, and this is my boyfriend Dean." Dean's face flushes a little at that. 


	12. Dean And Castiel's Love Story: The Abridged Version (For nonhunters, and civilians-it's obviously totally fake...of course!)

**Dean**

* * *

 A couple of minutes pass since Dean and Cas sat down. Eventually, a small girl with a tight fitting business suit makes her way to the middle of the circle. "Hi everyone! My name is Julie, and I'm so glad you're here today. Alright, so for today, I want you all to learn a bit about each other." Julie smiles, "You're all going to team up in groups of three couples with the people next to you. I want you all to tell each other your stories, and then you can just chat until the bell rings. Let's begin."

For a few seconds, Dean and Castiel share twin looks of complete discouragement. _Yeah, we're screwed, I hate working in groups!_ Dean decides immediately. Cas looks like he's given up too, and Dean almost suggests they just ninja walk their way back to the room.  **Almost**. But Dean doesn't because Jenna is already up in his space tugging his arm and leading him and Cas into an empty room just off of the atrium.

"Okay," Jenna sighs. "Finally, some peace and quiet. Ethan and I were here last year too, so if you ever need a quiet spot to..." Jenna raises her eyebrows suggestively and continues. "We got your back." Dean laughs awkwardly and takes a seat at the round table next to them. Jenna and Ethan join him, and Castiel stands stiffly in the corner until Dean tells him to kindly 'sit his ass down'. 

"I believe we were told to tell our stories." Castiel ventures, receiving nods from around the table. "Well, I suppose you want to know the story of my connection to Dean?" The angel tilts his head charmingly.

"Hey, how about we ask you the questions, and then answer them ourselves so it's easier for the both of us?" Ethan offers. The party nods, and so he continues. "So, Jenna and I met July 15, 2009, in college, but we started dating in 2011. How about you two?"

"Dean and I met in hell. I saved him from hell September 18, 2008-" Castiel replies matter-of-factly.

"Uh," Dean disguises his laugh as a cough. "He saved me from hell, obviously not the actual hell," He laughs as he elbows Cas's shin under the table. "We both worked for a strict boss, yeah, well...he saved me from that... and now we're free." Dean trips over half his words. He's probably nervous because of-shut up, it's nothing, he's just tired. 

"That's sweet," Jenna comments. "So uh, how'd you end up here?"

"Dean and I needed a break. Thought it was time for a little vacation, and we're celebrating our seventh year together." Castiel smiles widely, flashing his top teeth, which makes something inside of Dean glow. "How about you two?"

"Honeymoon." Jenna grins, pulling Ethan into a loving embrace, which makes Dean feel uncomfortable for some reason.

"Well, congratulations." Dean announces. Ethan's phone rings and he excuses himself outside for a second, leaving Jenna with two awkward hunters. "Listen, uh, this is totally random but we heard something about some deaths in this building. Cas is a total wuss, and he won't stop nagging me about this place not being safe. You said you were here last year so d'you happen to know anything about this?" Cas flashes Dean a glare as if to say, 'I AM AN ANGEL OF THE LORD DEAN! YOU'RE THE WUSS, AT LEAST I'M NOT AFRAID OF AIRPLANES.'

"Yeah, actually last year there was a couple that didn't make it out in one piece. If you ask me, though, it was totally coming to her. The girl who died, she-uh- cheated on her husband with the chef, and apparently tried to come onto a few other guests. That's all I know, though. It wasn't a sudden death, so Cas you've got nothing to worry about. She was having heart trouble for quite a while, and then  **bam** , her heart just stopped." Jenna informs the two men. 

"Thanks." Dean says, checking his watch. "Cas, ya hear that? You've got nothing to worry about. C'mon, excuse us Jenna, this one gets grumpy if he's not in bed by nine." Jenna laughs, and waves as they make their way outside.

Ethan is still on the phone when Dean and Cas are out in the hallway. Ethan doesn't seem to see them, but he looks like he's up to some sketchy shit, so Dean thinks fast. Actually, Dean doesn't really think at all when he pulls Castiel behind some sort of exotic plant.  _This is totally eavesdropping to the next level_. Dean decides, pulling Castiel up against him, and fitting their lips together. 

Dean nudges Castiel's chin up with his thumb, and closes his eyes. The graceless angel's lips separate with a sharp intake of breath. Dean takes that as an invitation to _make himself at home_ , and he slowly slides his tongue between the Angel's lips. Castiel grabs onto Dean's sides as if they are handles, and Dean moans roughly. Maybe he'd been a little too loud. Maybe. That's when Castiel pulls away from Dean, grabs his hand, and pulls him up four flights of stairs. 

 _WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!?_ Dean's mind starts blaring warning sirens, and barking criticisms continuously.  

 

"Dean," The angel pushes the moping hunter into their suite. "We need to talk about this."

 _I_ _am so screwed, and not in the fun way_ _._ Dean casts his eyes up towards Castiel, lingering there for a few seconds. "Cas I-uh-" Dean cuts himself off, shaking his head, and falling back on his mattress. _Their_ mattress.  _This wasn't the time to get confronted about his lack of self control. Couldn't he just have one more chance to keep his hands to himself before Cas blew up at him._

 

Dean wasn't homophobic. He was all for people doing whatever and whoever they wanted, but it just wasn't for him. Dean was tough, he never cried, he took down armies with his bare hands, and died more times than he could count on his fingers. Dean was all about his goddamn image, it was kinda pathetic honestly. Dean couldn't let himself admit his feelings, because Cas was a guy, and isn't that enough of an excuse.

"Dean, you've been avoiding it for way too long, and I've had enough. Wait, is this because of Sam?"

"No, it has nothing to do with Sam. Sam's not the problem!" Dean screams, grabbing his wallet from the bedside table, and staggering towards the door. "I AM!" 

"Maybe you're content just living your life without doing anything about the problem at hand-"

"Oh...so it's a problem now." Dean retorts, failing to hide the hint of hurt in his voice as he slams the door behind him. 

"Yes, Dean. Again, people have died, of course it's a problem." Cas whispers to himself, after Dean is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT I NEEEED FEEDBACKKK! If you have any suggestions for scenes you want to see please please please request them because I'd love to use some of your ideas!


	13. The Game Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to all who've left kudos and commented! You've really been motivating me and it means a lot to me that you're reading and liking my work. I love hearing from you guys!

**Charlie**

* * *

"SAM! OH! MY! GOD!" Charlie squeals tugging Sam's arm and jumping up and down. "Look! They're kissing! Dean's gotten over himself, finally. Ahhhh! Oh god, Sam, it's getting rough. Quick question-"

"What? Charlie, I'm trying to not get fired because we need to get information from the staff!" Sam rolls his eyes and continues sweeping. "Plus, I really don't need to hear a play by play on Dean's sex life!"

"IT'S NOT SEX." Charlie clarifies. "Yet." She whispers suggestively. 

"Shut up, they're going to hear us!" Sam grunts.

"Guess who's making they're way upstairs for a little round of-" Charlie is cut off by a sharp pain in her gut. "Ouch, Sam! That hurt."

"Sorry."

"No! You're not."

"You got me." Sam laughs, raising his hands up in surrender.

" _Calvorio!"_  Charlie teases. "Enjoy your baldness."

"You would never!" Sam yelps. "Accio Joffery!" 

"Why the hell would you want to summon Joffery?"

"It was the first thing on my list of Things Charlie Hates."

"Joffery is the first on everyone's list of things they hate."

"Good point." Sam resigns. "Hey, our shift is over in five minutes. What do you say we go take a trip to a local food place? I'm starving."

"Sure." Charlie shrugs, putting the broom back in the closet  _right next to Dean's sexuality_. Charlie giggles guiltlessly.

 

* * *

 

 

"How long is Dean going to hold this over our heads once he figures ou-" Charlie stammers as Sam finds a spot in front of a diner called Jim's Subs, Salads and Sandwiches. 

"Would you quit worrying." Sam consoles Charlie as he steps out of the car. "By the way, we all know this had to happen, don't you think they both deserve to be happy? I mean when Dean's around Cas he laughs and smiles for real-"

"I'm going to tell you to shut up now in place of Dean. You're getting sappy."

"Shut up, princess!" Sam laughs, holding the door open for the peppy redhead.

"That's queen to you." She clarifies, stepping in front of the friendly giant and picking out the table with the least amount of crumbs. They both sit, and read the menu for a bit.

A waitress in a really short skirt runs over to their table. "What can I get for ya?"

"I'll have your garden salad, with a-uh banana protein shake." Sam orders happily.

"I'll get a burger with extra grease, the pastry with the most calories, and throw a milkshake in the mix." Charlie giggles, flashing Sam an impish grin. "And that, stilts, is how a lady orders food." 

"Alright, it'll be right with ya darlin'." The waitress skipped off.

"I'm impressed. I swear your stomach is a bottomless pit." Sam shakes his head.

"Don't tell anyone," Charlie nudges Sam. "That's a secret."

"Okay." Sam sighs, allowing an awkward silence to settle. 

 

"Alright, so aren't you going to ask me about my investigation." Charlie rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, tell me what you found out." 

"So talked to Cindy, the cute receptionist. Good news, she's batting for the right team. Bad news, she has a girlfriend."

"About the case, Charlie!"

"Yeah, yeah, fine. So," Charlie pulls out a notebook and begins reading it aloud. "Cindy's been working there for three years now. She said that the people who died were always the perfect replica of your average corrupt soap opera relationship. The first two who died were August Remmings and Johanna Halsey. Both of them were married when they came in, however, they fought all the time with their spouses. Next thing you know, August and Jo-Jo become quite entangled-both literally and figuratively-a week into their stay. Louise Remmings, August's wife, was totally unaware of the affair. You would assume she'd be pretty torn up about the whole situation. Cindy went to comfort her, and she was totally fine. The affair seemed to not affect her. Next day, Valentines day, August and Johanna are found dead in their beds. The story never made the papers. Pretty weird, huh?"

"Wow, Charlie. Again, I'm impressed." 

The waitress sets the plates down on their table. "Just flag me down if y'all need anythin'. M'kay?" She smiles, and returns to the counter. Charlie eats much more politely than Dean, which makes Sam smile. 

"What?" Charlie shrugs, neatly devouring her cinnamon bun. 

"Nothing. I'm just happy you're here." 

"Wow, you must be a maple tree?"

"Huh? What's that supposed to-"

"Means you're a huge sap." 

"That was terrible."

"Everyone's entitled to their own opinion." Charlie says, loudly slurping her shake.

"I bet you've been waiting years for a perfect opportunity to use that."  _True, but i'm not admitting it._

"Whatever you say." 

"So you're not denying it." Sam smirks. Charlie leaves a twenty dollar bill on the table, walking out the door with a little skip in her step.  _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this chapter. Tell me what you think. Don't worry more Dean and Cas soon!


	14. Clouded Understanding

**Castiel**

* * *

 

Dean needed a diversion, so they could eavesdrop on Ethan's phonecall. As a result, Dean kissed Castiel. Then when the conversation was over, they went upstairs. He tried to confront Dean about his disregard for the case. Dean declared himself guilty but then got all fussy when Cas called the situation a problem. Everything made sense, except for that last bit. Maybe they'd been talking about two entirely different subjects. Sadly, Castiel's grace is blocked off, and he can't read minds so his head starts spinning thinking of all the possible topics Dean could have been talking about. Eventually, the angel gives up, plopping down on the couch with a pad of paper from the coffee table located in front of him. He decides to write down Ethan's phone conversation, in case he forgets the details later on. 

After recording the information, an unfamiliar feeling of drowsiness washes over the angel. It is unusual that Castiel needs to sleep, resting seems incredibly boring, but his body requires it now. However, Castiel just rubs his eyes and paces the room for a while, until he settles upon ordering coffee to his room. He wonders if caffeine will actually wake him up, or if it was just a myth, but there's no damage in trying it. 

"Hi, Cas!" Charlie skips into the room, with two coffees in her hand. 

"Hello." He squints, walking towards Charlie. "I only requested a singular cup of coffee."

"I know, this one's for Dean." She says handing one cup to Cas, setting the other on the table.

"Dean's gone." The angel sips the coffee as if he's testing the waters.

"Is he gone,  _gone,_ or gone gone?" Charlie's eyes widen as she pronounces each word in a different tone. 

"Temporarily gone, I think." Cas opens his mouth, but dismisses the next thought that crosses his mind. He gulps down the cup of coffee as if to avoid having to express what he is thinking about. It's obvious that Charlie knows he's hiding something, he can tell by the way her eyes squint, and her lip curls on the left. 

"Want to talk about it?" She asks, claiming Dean's cup of coffee for herself.

"Not particularly," He pauses, setting the mug on the table, "but the look in your eyes is telling me that I don't have much of a choice."

Charlie crosses the room, and sets herself atop the windowsill, letting her feet dangle off the edge childishly.  "True."

"Dean's been acting strange around me, it seems as though he's unsettled by me. I can't help but fell a little hurt. I want to fix this situation between us, but Dean, he wont let me."

"I saw you two just a little bit ago swapping spit in the lobby, I wouldn't say Dean was unsettled by that."

"No, that was for the case."

"For science." Charlie mocks.

"No, I'm serious, we were eavesdropping on a man named Ethan. He's being unfaithful to his wife."

 "That's interesting, the woman at the desk said that she remembered another couple dying at the resort. They were cheating too."

"Jenna, Ethan's wife, told us that this past year another woman was killed, she was also dishonest." 

"Well, now we know the pattern of the killings, and Ethan could be the next possible target, so you and Dean better keep your eye on him."

"Speaking of Dean, can you talk to him, make sure he's alright? I'm worried about him." 

Charlie pats Cas on the back, and makes her way to the door. "Yeah, 'course. I've got your back."

"Thank you Charlie, I really appreciate your kindness."

  


	15. The Truth the Whole Truth and Nothing but the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in so long, it's been a crazy year. I'm going to try and write more often.

**Charlie**

* * *

Charlie shakes her head as she closes the door to room 79. How can Dean and Castiel be so oblivious? She puts on her game face, and trudges down two flights of stairs.

Oh, Charlie was good. She was the best. She should get paid for this. She should be a tracker, seeing as she found Dean at the first spot she checks out. The bar. She shakes her head as she approaches him from behind, "What are you drinking?" 

Dean jumps a little at the surprise, "Sonovabitch! Oh it's just you Charlie." He holds up his glass and says, "Hennessey, I'm just taking the edge off."

Charlie grabs a seat next to him on a cushioned bar stool. The bartender offers her something, but she refuses, and instead goes for the bowl of pretzels on the counter beside her. They sit there in silence for a while until Dean flags the bartender down for another drink. "You have terrible coping mechanisms." Charlie states, "He's had enough." She mentions to the bartender, who nods and walks away. 

"Whatcha do that for?" Dean protests.

"Listen, we need to talk!" 

" 'bout what?"

" Okay, how about dorky little guy in a trench coat you're pining over?"

"Charlie, it's a nonissue." He rolls his eyes. "Besides, I'm not pining."

"Than why are you over here all pie-eyed and away with the fairies?"

"Winchester here, kinda in the job description."

"Fine, maybe the drinking is normal for you, but Cas thinks he may have upset you...listen, i don't know what he said, but it's probably a misunderstanding. He told me you two were just talking about the case and then all of a sudden you blew a fuse and split."

"The case?" Dean shakes his head, the corner of his lip tilting upward with anticipation. "He was talking about the case?"

"Yeah, so?" Charlie asks, confused.

"Nothing, it's a-it's nothing. Listen, I gotta go. I'm good. No, really, I'm really good." 

**Castiel**

* * *

 

Castiel stares down at his notes, his mind still unable to focus on anything other than the soft brush of Dean's lips on his contrasting with the rush of rough stubble against his chin. He sits on the right side of the bed, and slips out of his trench coat and jacket, removing his shoes as he rests his legs up on the mattress. He closes his eyes, and allows his mind to wander where it isn't supposed to.  _Dean._

However, his thoughts are interrupted just as soon as they began by a loud knock on the door. "You may come in." He calls out from his spot on the bed. The door knob twists and Dean enters the room. 

"Hey, sorry man." Dean sighs. "About before, I uh- I guess I was just a little uncomfortable about the...uh-the kiss thing and just needed to clear my head, y'know?"

"Sure." Cas shrugs. "Speaking of, Ethan's cheating on Jenna, with some girl named Catherine. I uh, got that from his telephone call."

"Good work, Cas." Dean searches through his backpack for a t-shirt and carefully removes his flannel. Castiel tries not to stare. In a few moments, but what seems like a lifetime to Cas, Dean climbs into the bed, next to Cas. "D'you mind? I can sleep on the couch if you want." Cas shakes his head, trying not to appear too eager. Cas becomes all too aware of his surroundings, the feel of the blanket, it almost feels heavy, his breathing,  _was it too fast?_ , his heart seemed to be pounding in his chest, he didn't know where to put his arms, should he bend them or keep them folded on his chest, he felt awkward in every position, and he was moving around way too much at this point.

After ages of nothing but darkness and quiet Dean speaks up, "I just don't want things to be weird between us, you know that was just cuz we needed to listen into Ethan's phone conversation without being suspicious." Dean shakes his head. "Didn't mean anything, you got that, right?"

"Of course."

"Okay." 

"Okay." Cas says, closing his eyes and drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated, if you have any ideas for later leave them in the comments. Please let me know how i'm doing (this is my first fanfic)


	16. Platonically sharing a bed with your manly dude bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I Was Away for FOREVER!!!!!!!!! my mental health went to shit...started drinking and you know where it goes from there... but anyways i'm back now!!! I cannot be more sorry, i know how it is to feel abandoned by a fanfic author like it drives you crazy but Im back and ready to start this baby up again. Is anyone still reading this >?
> 
> Allso shoutout to : EchoCharlieFoxtrot , Georgia Rethus, and Impalasandhunters
> 
> You guys commented on my story and like really motivated me to keep writing this!! Thanks for your support! And to everyone else who commented ILY <3 BIG HUGS

**Dean**

* * *

Dean could do this. Of course, he could. He killed monsters for a living, what was the problem with sleeping  _platonically_ next to his angel. Dammit, _an angel_ , not his, just an angel.  This would be fine. It already was fine. It's not like he hadn't slept next to a dude before.  See everything was totally normal. It was then that Dean brilliantly decided to look over at Castiel. And well, Cas was beautiful. Dean would never admit that he thought that to himself but it's late and he's drunk, and fuck it, he slides closer to Cas and tucks his head into the space between his neck and shoulder.  Cas' arm finds its way around Dean. Dean dozes off feeling warm, safe....and is it even possible for a hunter to feel at peace? As the night drifts by Dean dreams of his third birthday when his mother made fresh pie. Mary stuck 3 candles in it as they sung happy birthday. He sat on Mary's lap and John helped him blow out all the candles. He opened his gift and received a toy car, some candy and "Raiders of the Lost Ark". He hugged them both tight as he smiled brightly.

"Happy Birthday Dean..."  They said. 

"Dean! Dean! Deeeean?" His eyes shot open. 

"WHA-" 

"Dean, I need you to let go, I have to use the facilities," Cas stated. 

And that's precisely when Dean realized he was totally wrapped around Cas like he was a body pillow or something. Dean turned beet red rolled onto his stomach, wincing as he tried to cover his stiffening dick. WHAT WAS HE A GODDAMN TEENAGER? He was never more mortified in his life. 

"Thanks, Dean." Cas smiled and got up from the bed as if it were totally normal to cuddle up next to your best friend and bear hug him through the night. 

 

**Castiel**

* * *

 

What exactly was going on? Why was the hunter clinging onto him so desperately when he woke up? The angel places his hand on his chest and closes his eyes, feeling his heart racing under his fingertips. It was terrifying and exhilarating and unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Every thing was more intense, taste, emotions, touch, and lust, now that his grace was disabled within the confines of the resort. And Dean. Castiel was drawn to him even without the extent of the range of human emotions, but now... _NOW_ his desires were so much stronger. He could physically feel his heart tugging him down. Last night he even dreamt about Dean. He dreamt of all of the things he wanted to do to Dean, of all of the things he wanted from Dean. So, as one could imagine, Castiel woke up with an insatiable feeling, a pooling of desire flowing into his cock.

And as soon as Dean got off of him, Cas bolted straight towards the bathroom, shutting the door immediately behind him. He leaned against the door and frantically pulled his boxers down. He stared quizzically down at his lengthy erection. He'd seen how the babysitter pleasured the pizza man, moving her hands steadily down the shaft and slowly picking his pace up. He decided to try it for himself. He took hold of his member, and slowly moved his fist up and down. He worked at it for a while, biting back any noises that threatened to escape. He closed his eyes and fastened his pace, imagining it was Dean's hand pleasuring him, rather than his own. He rubs the head with his thumb as precum slowly trickles out of the tip. Faster. Faster. Faster. His hand keeps picking up pace as  he imagines staring down into Dean's emerald eyes. He feels the pressure building up and he covers his mouth with his hand. His limbs shake as a soft "Dean" rolls from his lips. He grabs the paper towels beside the sink to catch the spurts of cum spilling out of him. He tosses the dirtied napkins into the trash and pulls his boxers up, and dreamily slides to the floor, flat on his ass.

 

 

 

 


	17. Something Happened To Me Yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT (Kuddos, Tumblr Follows, and Comments) The title is from a rolling stones song (go listen!!)  
> Hope you like the chapter. Let me know how long it should take for Dean and Cas to get their shit together and confess their love to eachother.

** Dean **

* * *

"DEAN!" Cas yelps from the bathroom. He sounds worried, or hurt even. Immediately, Dean rushes towards the bathroom door, knocking three times, fully intent on breaking the door down if he doesn't receive a response. Luckily, the angel lets out a faint, "Yes, Dean?"

"You need anything in there, buddy? You called me." Dean asks, worried. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm quite alright now. For a brief minute I didn't know how to operate the shower. When I immersed myself in the water, it was much too hot. I was about to ask for your assistance but I think I have it under control now." Cas says, a little shaky. Dean listens to his voice, paired with the water flowing in the background. 

"Glad you figured it out." Dean lets out a small chuckle, and shakes his head endearingly. "Listen, uh, we gotta head down for breakfast, so hurry up. I could eat a house at this point."

"No, Dean, the human body doesn't have the capacity to devour a house." 

"I didn't mean- just ignore that, you gonna be out of there soon? I have to shower too." 

Castiel doesn't answer but walks out of the shower fifteen minutes later, clad in an _extremely_ short towel, a trail of smoke tailing him. He tells himself not to stare but fails miserably. Dean's eyes are glued to his accented hipbones, and muscular body. But the best of all was staring at his gloriously messy wet hair, pointing in so many different directions. Cas makes his way towards the bag Charlie and Sam packed, and shuffles through the shirts until he finds one he likes. He pulls on one of Deans old Black Sabbath shirts, and a new pair of jeans Sam bought him for the case.

"Dean, you can shower now. I believe you said you were hungry."  Cas states nonchalantly.

"Yeah." Dean turns around, and heads into the steamy bathroom. 

**Castiel**

 As soon as Dean is dressed, in a light blue flannel and dark jeans, the pair heads downstairs for breakfast. The dining room was large with about 10 or so large round tables. Castiel follows Dean's eyes past an astounding variety of breakfast entrees towards the table filled with all sorts of pies. 

"Alright, Cas I'm grabbing pies, can you get an omelet for me at the other table? And bacon, and whatever you want. Thanks." Dean says, but before the angel can get a word out, he's already plating large slices of pie. Castiel doesn't know what he likes when it comes to food. He'd tried it before but it tasted like a mathematical formula rather than an enjoyable food. Eventually, he decides to trust Dean's food choices, and settles down at the table with an omelettes and a plate of bacon.

"Babe, do you want coffee?" Dean calls from the other side of the room. Cas forgets for a minute that Dean is talking to him, and scans his eyes around the room, searching for his competition. 

"Yes, please." Cas responds, shakily. How was Dean able to stay so calm when referring to him with terms of endearment? Every time he or Dean had to say something remotely romantic to each other Castiel felt a pang in his chest and his brain short circuit. Dean sits down next to the angel with a large tray full of pies he collected, and their coffees. Castiel hands Dean his omelet, and slides the plate of bacon towards him. Dean dives right into his food, watching Dean eat was like watching a starved prisoner devour his meals.

Cas stares up at Dean when he says "Cas, buddy, you gotta eat." Dean picks up a piece of cherry pie with his fork and lifts it up towards Cas' lips. "C'mon just try it." And so Castiel opens his mouth, and allows Dean to feed him. Dean chuckles and continues to feed him a few more bites, "Good, huh? Listen, you wanna try some of my omelet? It's really good. Plus, we have to tank up, we gotta be on our A game today." Dean smiles sweetly. Cas nods, and grabs a fork  from nearby, helping himself to Dean's omelette. When they finish the pies they split up the bacon, which Cas really seems to enjoy. 

"So what do we have on the agenda for today?" Cas questions, staring right into Dean's eyes?

"Well, I figured we could go ask around. Maybe do as many activities as we can around here to learn more about the case. I uh- was reading the activity brochure this morning, I was thinking we could go on the nature walk first, then maybe check out the pool for a bit, hang around in the social area, and- OH hey." Dean says.

"Mind if I sit here?" Jenna says, politely. Her and Ethan are standing in front of Dean and Cas, holding hands. It's almost hard to believe that Ethan is planning on or is already cheating on Jenna. 

"No, not at all, please." Cas smiles.

"So do you know what you're doing today? If you need any tips I can tell you what to go to." Ethan smiles, taking a sip of coffee.

"Well, Dean and I were interested in going on the nature walk after breakfast, then head over to the pool, and talk to some of the other couples in the social area." Cas replies.

"Listen, you guys need to do the couples massage class. Ethan and I are going there after lunch. You have to schedule an appointment, but it's a must do. And Nick, the massage therapist, he's great, always gossiping about the staff and telling you funny stories about his clients it's hilarious." Jenna chuckles. 

"Yes, Dean, I'd love to." Cas' eyes light up, and Dean nods back in agreement. "Perhaps instead of the nature walk, my legs hurt."

"If you want to go this morning, you better sign up now, the list fills up fast." Jenna warns. 

"You finished?" Dean asks Cas.

"Yes."

"We're going to sign up right now, thanks for the advice." Dean says enthusiastically. "See ya around. C'mon Cas." Dean grabs Castiel's hand, and they walk quickly to the front desk to inquire about the Couple's Massage sign up. 

 

 


	18. Cool, Calm & Collected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again,,, the title is from a Rolling Stones song. It's v good. Go give it a listen. I've kinda just started naming the titles after what I'm listening to and I listen to the stones a lottttt so there's your explanation. Thanks again EchoCharlieFoxtrot, I hope I do your fave trope justice <3 Thanks everyone for reading. Comments are much appreciated!!!!! AND SOOORRY ITS BEEN FOREVEr. As some of u know im recovering...sorta,,, and i'm just tryna keep my life in check (at least a little bit) but i'll really try to be more consistent with the chapters from now on. I made this chapter a little longer to make up for the big break :)

** Dean **

* * *

 

Dean and Castiel sit in the spa waiting room, which is actually a hallway, with seats on the left side of the wall, and a small desk on the right. A man with wavy blonde hair, kinda Heath Ledger style- from the Knight's Tale era, and a clean white uniform, calls Dean and Castiel's names. Dean stands up nervously, and helps Castiel up from his chair. 

"Heya, My name's Nick, and I'm here teach you two how to make each other feel good. By the time I'm done with you, you'll both be pros." Nick, the masseuse, informs them. Annnnnd this was  _ **NOT**_  what Dean had in mind. They'd already kissed, slept in the same bed together, hugged, held hands, called each other pet names, and now they're going to massage each other...how much more domestic did this have to be? Dean pushed his concerns down, and followed Nick into a room on the left.

There were two massage beds situated in the middle of the room. They were both covered with long silk covers and a cylindrical pillow. The room was beautiful, very aesthetically pleasing. There were rare plants lined against the walls, and candles complimenting the room's dim lighting. Dean looks over at Castiel, who seems surprisingly calm about the whole ordeal. He figures the angel is probably oblivious to what's about to go down. 

 

“Alright so who wants to go first.” Nick says nonchalantly. Dean and Cas both look at each other shyly for quite some time and then worriedly back at Nick. “Alright how about you, handsome?” Nick says, nodding his head towards Cas. At the mention of the word handsome Cas steps back, assuming Dean is the person Nick is talking to.

Dean feels a pang of jealousy but plays it off with a heartwarming chuckle, and places his hand on the small of Cas’s back. “We gotta work on his self-esteem, he doesn’t realize how devastatingly handsome he is.” He leads Castiel forward to the massage bed on the left, and gives him a small nod of encouragement, as he helps him slip out of his robe and quickly covers him with the towel so “Mr. I’m-going-to-call-your-“boyfriend”-handsome-and-assume-i-won’t-get-punched” doesn’t see any more of Cas then he should. Dean helps Castiel into the bed, by spotting him as the angel places his knee down on the bed and swings his other leg over, until he remains face down on top of the bed.

“Alright, perfect. Are you ready to learn a little bit about massaging, Dean?” Dean nods. “Okay, so massaging is about tapping into relaxation and stimulation. There are two changeable factors contributing to a good massage. And you can adjust your style according to your partner’s preferences. The two factors are pressure and speed. Massages are good for comforting a weak muscle, cooling down after long walk or rough day at work. Another plus to being a good massager, is that you can stimulate and arouse your partner.”  Dean nods kinda getting tired of this guy speaking about massaging, desperately hoping he’d cut to the chase and start snitching on the other guests so they can get the show on the road. “Start with a nice relaxing hold, to wake up your partner, and support them. Go on Dean, try it. Show me what you can do.”

Dean grabs the bottle of massage lotion from the table beside the bed, and rubs it all over Castiel’s back. Next, Dean places his hands, one on top of the other, in the middle of Castiel’s back. He starts off shyly patting his smooth skin. Dean’s paralyzed, Cas is his best friend, Cas is family, Cas is his buddy, and Dean is definitely not reveling in the feel of his hands upon Cas’s built back.  Nick instructs Dean on technique for a while, preforming the motions on the angel, so Dean can understand. However, Dean is just getting possessive, his skin crawls every time Nick runs his hands over Castiel’s body. So when Nick moves away, Dean vows to make Cas feel a hundred times better than when Nick massaged him. Dean channels his character. It’s easier to roleplay a situation in his mind than face the truth, he is Dean Dickinson and he is massaging his loving boyfriend, Castiel Sawyer after a nightmare. He’s trying to calm him down. He begins by moving his hands down Cas’s back in a smooth circular motion from the right shoulder blade down to the middle of his back, and then to the lower right of the back, pressing down a bit harder as he moves to the lower left of his back, and then directly to the left shoulder blade. “Cas, is this okay, love?”

“Mmm.” Cas replies dreamily. Apparently, unable to provide more of an answer. _Good_ , Dean decides.

 

He’s feeling bolder now, and he places his hands barely in front of the crack of his ass, just above the towel. Dean rests his hands there for a moment before sliding them forward along with his own body weight causing an extremely satisfying pressure. He teasingly moves his hands up his back very slowly, until his hands reach Castiel’s neck. Dean takes a deep breath, and rolls his shoulders back, relaxing himself. He then balls his hands up into fists and begins tapping them around Cas’s body, daring himself to knead his ass as he moves down lower and lower. Dean smirks, because Cas’s butt is firmer than he’d expected, which is a good thing. And then he’s reminded that he thinks about the angel’s ass quite a lot, _but it’s not like he’s in love with him. It’s just like if you have a hot friend how are you not gonna think about them._ Dean cracks his knuckles, and reminds Cas to take a slow, deep breath. He continues a light kneading motion across his entire back for five minutes before pausing and thinking up his next move. He then applies percussive strokes down by the top of his shoulders until Nick suggests they switch.

Cas sits up, and damn he looks adorable. He looks almost high, his eyes are hooded and he’s smiling a little bit, he just looks so peaceful. Dean turns to Nick, raising an eyebrow, as if to say, bet he didn’t look that debauched after you massaged him. 

"Nice job, he looks happy." Nick says, stretching his hand out towards Dean. Dean shakes his hand, and Nick immediately pulls back. The thing is, Dean has seen this happen before. He wears his grandmother's silver ring just for these purposes. And finally it came in handy.

"Oh shit, we gotta go, we promised to meet one of the other guests at this time, we didn't plan this sorry, we'll be back. Thanks, Nick." Dean yells as he grabs Castiel's hand and practically drags him up into their room. As soon as they walk through the doorway, Dean locks the door and leans against it, breathing heavily. 

"What's wrong?" Cas asks, lightly placing his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure Nick is something."

"Okay-" Cas squints and tilts his head slightly in confusion. 

"No, I mean he's something unnatural, he freaked out when my silver ring touched him. He's either a ghoul, a shifter, who knows? A zombie?" Dean says, annoyed.

"Don't worry, Dean. We can go back to the spa soon. We should wait an hour though, because you claimed that we were meeting with the other clients here." Castiel says soothingly. "And then I owe you a massage."

"Good plan." Dean smiles. 


	19. It's Raining Knives, Like All The Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from: Marceline by Willow (it's my wlw anthem, and i know this is a gay fic about two dudes but i like girls and i've been listening to this song on repeat so y'all are gonna have to deal with that! Anywaysss I hope you guys enjoy, and shoutout to 101oBsEsSioNs for bookmarking my fic and writing a super cute message along with that and a comment. Like i actually squealed. Also thanks to iObsessEasily!!!! you guy rockkkk

** Castiel **

* * *

Castiel has a mission; protect Dean Winchester, the righteous man. He can’t and won’t fail him this time. They were going to find this creature and dispose of it, confirm that everyone is safe, and then leave. He can lie to Dean, but to himself, there is no question that he is completely and hopelessly in love with a certain green eyed hunter, who likes his coffee black, his women frisky, and his food dangerously greasy. And he could do this, he could do it. He was doing it, and it was okay because it was for Dean.

“Sir, hello, sir, can I help you? What are you doing in here? We don’t allow any guests in the kitchen area.” A tall man in a white apron and a hairnet repeats.

“Yes,” Cas mumbles, slipping the silver knife into his trench coat pocket. And here comes the lie, “I just got lost, I don’t know how I ended up in here. Which door should I exit, to get to the lobby?”

“Oh, It’s right to your left.” The man says, pointing. Cas nods in thanks, and evacuates the scene. Why was it so hard for Castiel to lie? Dean could do it so smoothly. He lightly presses the door open, and sees Dean distracting the waitress who’s supposed to be watching the kitchen door.

“Oh,” Dean says, acting surprised. “Where’d you come from Cas, you said you were going to get some brochures from the front desk?”

“I got lost.” Cas replies, eyes wide, swallowing nervously as he hooks his arm around Dean’s.

“We’re going to head to our room. It was nice meeting you, Shanice.” Dean smiles, and begins walking towards the elevators with Castiel, trying not to blush from the way Cas clung to his arm. Once they’re finally in, and alone, Dean decides it’s safe to start talking about the case. “Okay, so Nick was affected by silver. He could be so many things.” Dean sighs. “I just hope he’s not a zombie, because I just showered and I’m so not in the mood to go staking people back into their coffins.”

“You’re going to be fine Dean; we’ll figure this out. We should bring a handheld mirror; I know it will look strange but we can tell if it’s a wraith then. We can ask Charlie for that, maybe she’ll have one. She keeps asking if she can do my makeup-”

Dean starts choking on the cup of coffee he’s currently drinking, “Sorry wrong pipe, continue.” He states hoarsely.

“Well, in addition to a zombie or a wraith, it could be a skin-walker, or pishtaco-”

“Fish taco?”

“No, pishtaco, they feed off of human fat with their proboscis. You get marks on your back though from where they feed, and I don’t have any.” Without any notice Cas pulls his shirt up just as the elevator door opens on their floor. Dean turns beet red as he notices Charlie rolling her cart down the hallway just in time to witness the scene. “Do I?” Dean takes a quick look _for safety reasons_ , shakes his head and pulls Castiel’s shirt down.

“Come on dude, we’re in public.” Dean says scratching the back of his neck nervously. Charlie whistles loudly, winks at Dean and keeps pushing her cart forward. “Charlie, grow up!” Dean shoots back awkwardly.

The door closes, and Castiel shrugs, “Wasn’t that our floor?”

Dean wants nothing more than to smack his head against a wall, “Sorry, ‘was distracted, I got a lot on my mind.”

“That’s fine,” Cas states, pushing the ‘door open’ button. “We should also ask if Charlie has a mirror on her.” The door opens, and Cas and Dean step out, “Charlie!” Cas calls out.

“I get it, you needed some more elevator time, you don’t have to explain yourselves, we’ve all been there.” Charlie chuckles. Leaving her cart and walking towards Castiel and Dean, who immediately release their arms from each other. “Hey, there’s no need to hide from me, we all know you’re together, I’m just happy you both finally admitted-“

“Dammit, Charlie!” Dean curses, “Cas was just checking my back for scars from the pishtaco-”

“I didn’t know you were allergic to fish.” Charlie says. _Likely story_.

“No, Charlie not fish taco, Pish-taco. It’s a monster, we think the masseuse is a pishtaco, and so Dean was just checking my back because if it was a pishtaco, it would’ve definitely marked me.” Cas explains. “Dean, what does she mean elevator time?”

“Whatever. Cas, Charlie, drop it. Anyways, we were wondering if you had a handheld mirror. Y’know to check if this thing is a wraith.” Dean snaps, trying so hard to keep his shit together.

“Yeah, here.” Charlie reaches down into her cart filled with Keurig K-cups, towels, cleaning supplies, cups and a whole lot more for the rooms. She digs through the bottom of her cart until she reaches a small red purse. “Here we go.” She moves a few things around the bag until she utters, “aha!” pulling an eyeshadow palate out. “This’ll work, right?” Dean takes it, opens it up, and nods.

“This will be extremely hard to explain if he isn’t a wraith but better safe than sorry, right.” Dean answers. “Alright, we’re going to head down to Nick now, thanks Charlie.”

“Sure ‘Rocket’, oh, and I’ll say hi to ‘Groot’ for ya.” Charlie giggles, waving goodbye, as Dean and Cas both step back into the elevator.

“Dork!” Dean says as the door closes. “Okay Cas, next stop, Nick.”

They walk down the long stretch of hallway from the elevator to the lobby, deciding that Dean will be the one to hold the knife because he’s better at concealing it. Castiel’s job will be to hold up the eyeshadow palate, _mostly because Dean’s ‘manliness’ is at stake here_ , Cas rolls his eyes. And as for Dean’s additional job, he’ll be holding the iPhone, and scanning for retinal flares from the footage.

**Dean**

* * *

 The two men approach the desk in front of the spa, and Dean grabs a mint from the bowl. Cas grabs his hand, and Dean can tell he's a little nervous, what with fighting a monster for the first time without his powers. He shoots him a look, hoping it conveys a _don't worry i've got your back_ tone. Castiel nods, and  asks the lady sitting behind the desk if they could please speak to Nick, the masseuse. She puts up her index finger and dials a number on the phone. Nick comes out a few minutes later, and he passes the mirror test, but as soon as he turns the phone camera on his eyes begin to glow.  He squeezes Castiel's hand tighter, and begins to speak, "Cas and I have a private question, can we ask in your office, or room or whatever?" Nick nods, and raises an eyebrow suggestively. When Nick turns around, Dean nods, at Cas, and mouths out 's-h-a-p-e-s-h-i-f-t-e-r'. They walk into the first door on the right when Nick motions them in.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Nick draws out.

"Okay, stow the crap, we know you're a shifter." Dean threatens, waving the knife before him. 

"Hunters. I knew it. You were both so tense-" Nick says unafraid.

"Alright Dr. Phil, you wanna explain yourself? Did someone reject your chocolate heart box on valentines day, and this is an elaborate way to seek vengeance?" Dean teases.

"No actually, Katie and I were very happy together. We came here a few years back, and she-it..." He trails off for a second, before continuing, "it killed her."

"Listen, kid, you ain't making sense." 

"You got me, I'm a shifter. But I've never killed a human before, I lived a normal life, well until Katie died. Now, I'm ready to kill whatever the fuck ended her life. But for real, I come in peace...you can trust me. Plus we can work together, I know a lot about this place, I've been here a few years."

"Dean," Castiel grabs Dean's hand, and slowly pulles the knife away. "I trust him."

"Yeah, and you trusted me when we first met, and I STABBED YOU." Dean says angrily. 

"Calm down, please, let's give the man a chance." Cas whispers. 

"Okay, fine." Dean turns to Nick, "Tell us everything you know."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, and if there are any suggestions you have comment please. I hope you liked it. Sorry these are so short, I've got a lotta stuff going on in my life right now. Thanks for reading.


	20. FOOLS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry for the long hiatus, i've got a whole lotta stuff going on in my life (not bad things, but very time consuming) The chapter title is called FOOLS because of Troye Sivan's song that i've been listening to on repeat. And it's time to bring some Sam and Charlie back into this. Hope you like it. Please comment and write some things you wanna see or ideas you have, or even compliments/constructive criticism. My tumblr is a-posse-magnet by the way, if you want to message/follow/send me aks/anons feel free to hmu. Love you guys <3
> 
> Also;  
> i'm not gonna spoil anything but season 12 is wild!! it's driving me mad...

**Charlie**

* * *

It's almost 6pm when Charlie finishes her shift, she heads to the employees only room behind the front desk, and changes back into her actual clothes. She walks out, and waits a couple of minutes for Sam to return so they can grab some food.

Sam sees Charlie's smile before he sees the rest of her. He shakes his head, as she shuffles over towards her. 

"Holy crap dude!" Charlie squeels, punching Sam on the side of his arm, "DEANANDCASWERE-oh I don't know if you wanna hear-"

"Just slow down, and spare me the details please, Dean's my brother." Sam adds. "Let me grab my flannel and then we can eat, I'm starving."

"Same here." Charlie says, calmer now. Her phone buzzes, it's Dean.

* * *

 

**Dean Winchester**

iMessage

Today 6:06 PM

Call me when you have a chance.

Everything Good?

Yeah, we got a lead!

You and nerd boy are a "we" now?

I'm not responding to that.

You just did

Shut up. 

* * *

 "Just got a text from Dean, should we call him when we've got food? I kinda wanna get outta here." Charlie's eyes lit up. "Or we could ask them if they wanna grab some grub with us."

"Dude, you really wanna have dinner with them, it's so uncomfortable. They stare at each other the whole time, grab food from each other's plates, and you think an angel would have manners, but nope, they eat like toddlers, and the unresolved sexual tension is tangible. I swear charlie, every now and then I clear my throat to break it up, and they're too busy gazing into each other's eyes to even notice. It's unbelievable-"

"You done?" Charlie asked, cutting Sam off. "I texted them, they're coming down now."

Five minutes later, bowlegs and **holy** tax accountant are settled in the back of Charlie's yellow amc gremlin, with Sam riding shotgun, and Charlie driving. 

"Saladworks?" Sam points to the right.

"Nope!" Charlie, and Dean reply in unison.

"I've already got a place. It's called Eataly." Charlie says.

"Whatever." Sam rolls his eyes as Charlie flips on her turn signal.  _click click click_. Sam looks over his shoulder, and sees a sign labeled "EATALY" in gold lettering. Of course, it's hella fancy. 

"Here we are." Charlie announces, pulling into a spot. Once the car's in park, everyone tumbles out, and Cas grabs Dean's hand.

** Dean **

* * *

 

Dean's hand tingles a little at the unexpected contact between him and Cas. He doesn't think to much about it. They're still pretending to be a couple, Castiel is definitely only acting this way in case someone from the hotel sees them, they still have to be believable. 

They walk into the building, and request a table for four, and within 5 minutes they're seated. Cas cozies up in the booth next to Dean, while Charlie and Sam sit opposite them. Charlie already knows what she wants, Gnocci, so she pulls out her phone and opens up the tinder app. She's swiping for a while, every now and then raising her eyebrow a little, sometimes smirking. Dean and Cas decide to get the most expensive dish, the 28-day dry aged tomahawk, which is okay, Dean justifies, because 'it's for two.' Also, Cas deserves good food, and if anyone asks Dean would never tell, but he wanted to see the smile on Cas's face as they shared a truly excellent dish.Their waiter, a short blonde girl, walks over filling their glasses with a pitcher of ice water. "Hi, my name is Jess. Are you ready to order?" She asks, sweetly. They all look around at each other, everyone nods.

She looks at Charlie first, "For you?" 

"I'll have the gnocci, ah it's so good." Charlie says ecstatically, somehow managing to fangirl over food. 

"God yes! That's my favorite dish!" Jess replies cheerfully, writing down her order on a small pad.

"And what would you like?" She asks the angel.

"Um Dean and I will share the 28-day dry aged tomahawk for two." Cas answers confidently. Jess nods, writing down their order, and then looks towards Sam.

"And I'll get the Frittelle di Ceci, thank you." Sam states.

"Oh and can we get some wine over here?" Charlie asks, "Whatever you recommend." Charlie says, raising an eyebrow suggestively. 

"Sure." Jess replies, winking at Charlie.

As soon as Jess is far enough away, Charlie's eyes widen, "Did you guys see that. SCORE! One point for team Charlie. And the dry season is over," Everyone collectively rolls their eyes at her, "Okay, i'll shut up, but like it's been a long time my guys." 

 "So we could use your help on the case, we've got some new information," Dean changes the subject, putting his arm around the back of the bench. "Cas, tell em what we got from Nick."

"After Dean finished his massage he went to shake Nick, the masseuse's hand. Dean was wearing his silver ring-"

"That's cute, did you guys get a couple's massage?" Sam teases, but Charlie's eyes immediately shoot daggers at him.

This hits Dean and it hits him hard. Dean doesn't feel that way, and even if he did it wouldn't even matter because Castiel doesn't feel the same way. Castiel is breathtaking, and mighty, a soldier of the heavens. He's pure, and Dean is tarnished. Where Cas is full of hope, Dean is burnt out. Castiel is deserving of everything which Dean has no capacity to give him. 

"We're not a couple could you just please stop. Cast- Cas is my best friend. Stop reading into it, it's enough. We're just friends, right Cas?" Dean shouts. And he refuses to imagine what they could be, if Dean was worthy of Castiel's love.

"Correct." Cas says, stoically, "Can we please talk about the case? It carries great importance."

"Yes, thank you Cas, I'll continue." Dean replies, "So Nick reacted to my silver ring, we knew he was some kinda monster. We checked out a few things, turns out our boy is a shifter. Bad news, is that he's not our perp. He's hunting, just like us. Apparently, his girlfriend was killed by this creature, and he's also seeking revenge."

"Wow, that's an unexpected plot twist." Charlie states as the waitress brings them each a glass of wine, except for Charlie, the designated driver. She refuses the drink, tonight seems like something she's going to want to remember.

"Can I get you anything else?" The waitress says.

"Your number?" Charlie replies expectantly. Jess grabs the notepad from her apron and writes down her digits, carefully handing it to Charlie with a smile. "My name's Charlie by the way."

"Pretty. Oh, and your food will arrive shortly." Jess says, with a quick turn as she heads back into the kitchen with a little skip in her step. 

"Nice Charlie, very smooth." Dean says. "Sorry to change the subject but back to the case. Nick said he'd help us out a little, he's a gossiper, so he knows a lot about this place. So, here's what we know. The couples that are being killed, have a pattern. All the vics have been cheaters, or had their hearts broken, or something like that. And these killings go as far back as 20 years. And we saw Ethan talking on the phone, Cas says he was being unfaithful. So I think he's our next victim." 

"Yes, he was promising another woman that he'd be home 'before she knew it' and that 'he'd fuck her into next week,' so I assume that we could call this cheating." Castiel picks up where Dean left off. Dean stiffens at the angel saying "fuck" damn it was hot. And  _stop right there Dean, you're not doing this without alcohol in your system._ And with that he grabs Castiel's hand and wraps it around the stem of the glass, their eyes meeting in a way that was far too intimate, and before Dean looks over at the rest of the crew sitting at the table, eyes way wider than usual. Dean ignores them as he lifts his own glass, taps it against Castiel's and downs the whole thing. Cas follows suit, and he refills both his and Dean's glasses, all the way to the top this time. 

** Castiel **

* * *

Their food finally comes, but by the time it arrives Dean and Cas are both slammed silly. Too much too fast. 

"Casanova, it's time to dine." Dean chuckles, scooting over towards Cas, until their thighs touch. A jolt of heat surges through Castiel, and he smiles warmly. Jess sets a big platter in between Castiel and Dean, and they immediately dig in. 

Dean cuts up the meat making it easier for both of them to eat their food. It’s all so domestic. He drinks another glass of wine, and asks Charlie and Sam how their days are. Charlie talks about the sign she found on one of the doors at the resort it said ‘Don’t come in, we’re fucking,’ and she explains that there is no way she’s going in there to clean the next day. But other than that she said her day’s been pretty good. She tells Castiel that she’s going to text Jess tonight, and maybe set up a date. But Castiel doesn’t reply, neither does Dean, they’re too busy holding hands softly under the table, and giggling every now and again.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been on a date. I’m getting old. I bet if I looked like Cas I’d have more luck.” Dean says shortly after. Castiel doesn't know whether to feel complimented or jealous, because isn't this a date?

“How so?” The angel asks, squinting.

“Because you’re hot, and chicks dig that.” Dean answers, as if this was the most obvious explanation in the world.

“Yes, but Dean, you are beautiful.” Castiel says, raising a hand towards Dean’s cheek, swiping his thumb over the corner of his lip. His cheeks were flushed, and very warm, Castiel notices. “Apologies Dean, I know you like your personal space, but you had some sauce on your face and I just-” 

“Thanks Cas. What would I do without you?” Dean smiles hotly.  Sam clears his throat, and looks over towards Charlie to exchange a look of ‘what-even-are-these-two-men’, smiling when he notices Charlie typing the number Jess gave her into her phone. Didn't look like anyone was making much headway in the case though. Sam decided to go do some research of his own during the next day. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
